Identity Conspiracy
by scarecrow1984
Summary: Marie leaves the school for a reunion with her family. She is very afraid about this trip, "What will they think?" she wonders, but the bigger question is, who is the person at the school pretending to be her? Please R&R. takes place after X-men 2
1. Memories

**Disclaimer: I have no legal ties to the original x-men characters. Some of the characters I have in this story are in fact my own creation, but arguably they are based on ideas from x-men and/or other marvel ideas. I own no rights to any of these characters; therefore I claim no monies, goods, nor services for my writing. I write for the fun of it and the fact that I write x-men stuff should be considered a tribute to the Marvel and x-men creators. I am a fan, albeit an obsessed one, of x-men and write these for that reason. Having said this, on with the show!!**

Chapter One – Memories

"Are you ready?" Bobby asked as he knocked on Marie's open bedroom door and entered.

"No" Marie said looking up at him from a suitcase that was only half packed. Bobby stopped in to see Marie before his last class, they were planning on meeting each other at dinner later that night, but he knew she was afraid of the trip, so he decided to stop in and try to reassure her, to calm her down. When he saw the look in her eyes, however, he knew that calming her wasn't going to be easy.

"It's going to be okay," Bobby said, unsure of the truth in his words, "I think they will be happy to see you".

"But you don't know that, I mean I just ran away! They are going to be furious!" she retorted almost in tears. After dinner that night Marie was to take a train home to visit her parents, whom she hadn't seen for over two and a half years when she ran off after discovering her mutant powers. "I've hurt them so much, how can they ever forgive me?" As Marie said this she thought of the irony in the statement. Her mutant power was such that if she touched someone she would absorb their life source, and if she held on too long she could kill them. When she touched a mutant it was slightly different, but still very painful. When talking about her parents, however, she was not talking about the physical hurt. She had never hurt them physically with her powers or in any other way. She was sure that she had hurt them emotionally when she ran away, because of that she was afraid to face them.

"Rogue, they love you. I think they will be so glad that you're okay and back at home that they won't be mad. You will probably have to explain some things, but they will understand."

"How can you be sure? Look at what your parents did, and you didn't run off on them." As soon as Rogue said this she wished she hadn't. She saw the pain on Bobby's face as he remembered the last encounter at his house. It was four months ago, but still so vivid in both of their memories. His parents thought they sent him off to boarding school, but when he, Marie, John, and Logan showed up at their home, his parents weren't too welcoming. Then to find out that he was a mutant!! His brother called the police, and his parents watched with cold eyes as he and his friends escaped. Since then his parents had not spoken to him. No calls, no letters, nothing. A few times Bobby tried to call them, twice getting his mom then his brother, but when he said "Hi, it's me, Bobby" He heard a "click" and the phone went dead.

"I'm sorry" Rogue said immediately. She had been kneeling on the floor by her suitcase, but got up and went to sit on her bed, not knowing what to say after that blunder she had just made.

"Its okay, it's true. My parents did basically disown me" Bobby said as he went to sit on the bed beside Rogue, "but the dynamics of my family and yours are very different". As Bobby said this he reached with his hand to her chin and pushed her head up gently so that he could look into her eyes. He knew she had confided only in him about her family. She kept things about her life before Xavier's school and the x-men very private. Bobby was the only one who knew about her life before being a mutant.

"Everyone in my family never really got along. We were hardly ever together, and when we were it was pandemonium. The fights were awful. My dad was a workaholic. So was my mom, she also drank heavily. And my brother was, and may still be, heavily into drugs. The only time my family got along is during the holidays, and most of the time that was only because friends were at our house so we had to put on the act." He paused a moment thinking about these times before continuing, "Your family is different. You and your parents were very close. Your dad was retired from the Navy and your mom was and always had been a stay at home mom. They were both a big part of your life when you were growing up. The love they had for you was evident in your childhood; it isn't just going to disappear, even if you did run away."

She smiled a bit as she said, "maybe you're right."

"Of course I am," He responded, "Now finish packing while I'm in class, and I'll meet you in the cafeteria." He smiled a little when he said this then put his hand on the back of her neck and caressed it gently with his thumb. He wasn't touching her skin; her long dark brown hair was between his skin and hers. He bent down to kiss her quickly. It had taken a long time for Rogue to stop backing away every time Bobby went to kiss her. He continually had to tell her that it didn't hurt him as she thought it did. She would always say that it must hurt him because she could feel her lips get cold, along with an icy feeling that ran through her entire body. Bobby promised her that it didn't hurt him and that as long as she wasn't hurting from their kisses, he was going to kiss her as much as she would allow. With that she finally gave in.

Bobby wasn't entirely truthful when he told Marie that it didn't hurt him. Their kisses were bittersweet to him, they were painful, but he loved them because he loved Marie. He had gotten used to the pain, because of that he didn't think it hurt as much as it used to, or at least he was able to bear the pain a little better with every kiss. He felt a surging pain run through his body when they kissed. This kiss was no different. The pain would start in his fingertips and feet. It would feel like fire, and quickly would spread through his veins, up his arms and legs, into his chest. It felt like his very being was leaving him through his mouth.

Their lips parted and she smiled at him. He smiled at her too and said "Goodbye my Rogue, I'll see you in a few hours at dinner." Then he got up and left the room. Once he got out into the hallway he stopped and leaned against the wall. He grabbed his chest, and waited a moment for the pain to subside. He had held on a little too long that time. It usually hurt, but not this much. He would have to be more careful. Bobby didn't want their kisses to stop, so he couldn't show Marie that it was hurting him. The pain began to go away. He stood up fully, looked around, and walked off to his last class.


	2. Gossip

**Disclaimer: No animals were harmed during the production of this chapter**

Chapter two – Gossip

Marie walked into the noisy cafeteria and looked around for her friends. Peering through the seemingly endless crowds of kids, no, mutants to find Bobby was rather difficult. After a few moments she saw him. He was sitting at a round table in the far corner; John, his best friend, sitting beside him. Bobby glanced at the door with a worried expression that vanished when he saw Marie standing there. It was replaced with a huge smile and an over-enthusiastic wave. John, noticing the oddity of his friend, glanced over and saw Marie too. He only gave a slight flick of his head before going back to his fork that had been in mid-air.

Marie walked over to the table, and gave Bobby an icy-hot kiss on his cheek; icy on her side, hot on his. As she sat down beside them she calmly said to Bobby, "You looked upset when I came in here, what's wrong?"

He opened his mouth to reply "nothing" but before he could John jumped in and said "He was worried about you."

"I was not!" Bobby shot back to John.

"You were freakin' out man!", then turning to Marie he said, "He was afraid you weren't gonna show up for dinner tonight."

Bobby was going to deny the allegations, but when he saw the smile and the gleam in Marie's eyes he looked at her, blushed, and said, "Well I was a _little_ worried."

Marie reached over and took his hand in her gloved one and smiled at John; who gave her a look that said "_little_ was an understatement." Marie giggled.

"I'm okay." Marie said to Bobby. "I thought about what you said and decided that I shouldn't be too worried. This trip may turn out okay, and if it doesn't that's their choice not mine." Marie shrugged as she said it, seemingly trying to convince herself.

"Exactly," Bobby said, glad to hear her change of mind, "like I said before, I think your folks will be glad to see you." He gave her hand a squeeze and she looked deep into his eyes and smiled. He held her gaze and smiled back. It was only when John began coughing on his food that they snapped out of each others stare.

Marie was about to ask John if he was okay, but he swallowed his food and yelped "Marie has parents!?"

Marie blushed as she closed her mouth and looked down at the table. John and Bobby looked around the room as the commotion at the nearest tables stopped and the kids looked over at Rogue and the guys. Slowly they began to look away and began to talk about the new gossip they just heard.

"Obviously you have parents," John went on leaning into Marie, a bit quieter this time, "but I mean I always thought they died or something... you never talk about them."

"They're not dead," was all Marie could reply. She knew this only because the professor encouraged her to take the trip home and let her parents know she was okay. He tried to get her to go once she had settled into school, but back then she wasn't ready and he wasn't going to push.

John had tons of questions to ask but knew he would get nothing out of Rogue. She never said anything about her life before the school. His only hope for answers was Bobby and he was no hope at all. Rogue confided only in Bobby, and he never betrayed her trust. This quality was one John admired in Bobby, but it was annoying when John wanted to get information out of him.

Rogue got up and went to get food. Bobby just stared at his food, somewhat in shock over what just happened, and a bit mad at John for saying what he did. Bobby realized, however, that it was he who spoke about Rogue's family first, no one else.

"I'm really sorry," John said to them both when Marie sat back down. John was saying this because he wanted to "break the ice" between all of them; but mostly because Bobby and Marie were the only ones who seemed to give him the time of day in school. Their friendship was something he didn't take lightly.

"It was me, I shouldn't have said anything," Bobby said partly to John, partly to Marie.

"Guys it's fine," Marie said giggling, "what do people know, that I have parents. Everyone has or had parents so it isn't a new thing." Bobby was surprised she handled it so well, but then again she liked to move on and not dwell on things.

The rest of dinner was somewhat quiet, at least at their table, until Rogue held up her empty plate between both boys. They both looked up at the plate, then at her, then at each other and a sly grin drew across both faces.

"We got in trouble last time," Bobby said though he didn't appear to let that stop him from bringing a finger up to the plate.

"Give me one last laugh before I leave," Rogue prodded.

"Anything for you my lady," John said, His grin widening. He had already taken his lighter out of his pants pocket and began to open the end to light it. John's mutant power was the ability to control fire, which he showed when he flicked on the lighter and immediately his entire hand was aflame, though he was in no pain. His other hand was reaching to the plate still in Marie's hand above the table.

"Ready Iceman?" John said as he moved the flame from one hand his index finger on the other. Bobby's mutant power was the ability to create ice. He could touch things and make them cold, and freeze. Nitrogen may "freeze" and break things, but when Bobby was in a playful mood nitrogen had no hold on him. To his friends he bragged he could freeze the sun if he could get to it. From what he had displayed of his powers, his friends thought that perhaps it was possible.

"Of course I am, Pyro, are you?" Bobby shot back. They were about to play their new favorite game. John thought up this one of course, as he tends to think of all the crazy ideas. Each would use their powers on one side of the plate. Eventually, the heat and cold would come together and crack, or even more exciting, shatter the plate.

"Go!" Marie called out and both Pyro and Iceman touched one side of the plate. A few moments later the entire cafeteria went quiet as the earsplitting crack of the plate erupted. A few people nearest to the noise jumped and one girl let out a short scream. It was the wrong girl to scare as everyone in the school was left with a slight ringing in their ears.

Rogue broke out in fits of laughter as she heard others in the cafeteria mumble "it's just Pyro and Iceman", "Bobby and John are idiots", "they are gonna get in so much trouble", or something that resembled those phrases.

John quickly put his clean plate in the center of the table and shot four marble sized balls of fire out from his lighter. They began to roll around on the plate. Bobby matched his with four made from ice. The fire and ice marbles chased each other around the plate, consuming one another. Marie watched as John and Bobby controlled their creations. After a little while this plate broke too, with a loud noise, though this one was not as loud as the first.

A bell began to ring and the students emptied plates and began to file out of the cafeteria. Rogue stood up and asked, "Can you both help me carry my bags out to the car?"

"Sure," both Bobby and John said in unison. They too joined the procession of students leaving the cafeteria and began to walk up to Rogue's room to get her bags.

Author's Note:

I know John is in my story and at the end of X2 he was with Magneto. I am pretending that didn't happen for the sake of this story. I am doing this because I didn't want to introduce other main characters and felt Bobby needed someone to talk to while Rogue was gone. Hope you understand. Enjoy the story, and please write reviews!!!


	3. Goodbyes

**Disclaimer: John was hurt slightly during the production of this chapter, but he was quickly removed from harms way and efforts are being made to ensure his further safety**

Chapter three – Goodbyes

Marie always packed light, so it should have been no surprise to the guys to see only a small suitcase when they went into her room.

"That's it?" John exclaimed, surprised that she didn't need to pack ten pairs of shoes as he thought most girls did. "Are ya only going for the weekend?"

"Actually I don't know how long I'll be gone. Maybe a few days, maybe a few weeks." Then looking at Bobby with a nervous expression she added, "I may be back tomorrow."

"You won't be back tomorrow," Bobby said sternly but reassuringly. John was somewhat confused but gathered from the expressions on their faces that Marie may not be well received by her parents. He could tell she was a bit nervous about this.

"But to answer your question," Marie said turning to John, "I have my backpack with homework, textbooks and some money in it too." She pointed to a small bag that was lying on the floor by her desk.

"Oh, well I'll take the suitcase down," John added. He offered only because Bobby was holding Rogues hand and couldn't do that and carry the suitcase too. John also thought that they both probably wanted some privacy, even if it was only during the trip down the stairs to the car.

"Thanks John," Rogue said smiling as he walked out the door with the luggage. She went over to pick up her backpack but Bobby snatched it before she could.

"I'm not an invalid ya know, I can carry stuff myself."

"I know but I may not see my Rogue for a while I have to baby her until she leaves" he said flashing a smile that only toothpaste commercials could match.

They walked downstairs and out to the car. Logan had the evening free so he volunteered to drive Rogue to the train station. They opened the trunk and John immediately threw the suitcase in. Bobby gave him a disappointing look, but John didn't care. Despite the bad boy image, he was a nice guy, but he wasn't a saint.

Bobby carefully placed the backpack in the trunk and closed the door. The car started and a country radio station began to blare through the open passenger window.

"**Ugh,** damn Cyclops!" Logan said, quickly changing the radio station to find something better. Unable to do so he hit the off button on the dash and waited patiently for Marie.

"I guess I better go," she said turning her gaze from the commotion in the car back to the boys.

"You don't want to miss your train," John said hesitantly.

"Before you go, we have something for you," Bobby held out his hands, one over the other. When he opened them she saw a rose made from ice, Just like the one he made her the day they first met, but this one was bigger.

"It's beautiful," Marie said reaching out to touch it.

"Hold on there missy," John said and stepped forward, a fireball in one hand, lighter in the other.

Bobby held the ice rose on both sides and John moved the fireball about two feet under the rose. Bobby let go of the rose just as the fireball shot up in what looked like a waterfall of fire, only flowing upward. The rising fire caught the rose and held it in mid-air and quickly moving the fire formed leaves, thorns and a stem. The heat from the stem began to slowly melt the ice. The glaze of water on the outside of the flower made it shine against the sunlight. The fire seemed to spin and dance, making the rose do the same. Marie was mesmerized at the burning yellow and icy blue of the dancing object and watched it until the ice-rose had melted and died completely. She looked up at Bobby and John, who were grinning, obviously proud of their gift. She couldn't think of anything to say, but her smile and the single tear that grazed her cheek said it.

They both gave her a hug as she cried out, "You both are the best thing that ever happened to me."

John kissed Rogue on the cheek before she could back away to stop from hurting him. She was shocked because she was so used to no contact that his kiss caught her off guard.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of Icy here," John said pointing to Bobby.

"That makes me worry more!" Marie replied chuckling. John backed up to the door of the mansion and Marie turned to stare at Bobby.

"You are the best thing that ever happened to me too," He said quietly to her as he reached his hand to the nape of her neck and bent in for a quick, but no less passionate kiss. Rogue was left wanting, wishing she could have more, but knowing that was impossible. "I love you Marie," Bobby said and walked her to the car's front door. He opened the door for her and held her hand as she got in.

"Goodbye Bobby," Rogue said wishing she didn't have to tell him goodbye.

"Goodbye Marie," Bobby was wishing the same thing. He closed the door, stood back and watched her mouth, "I love you" to him as Logan drove away.

He stood there in the driveway watching as the car turned with the road through the trees and out of sight.

"Are you okay?" John asked walking up behind Bobby.

"Yeah I'm okay," Bobby replied still gazing at where the car drove out of sight.

"Are _you_ okay?" Bobby said finally turning around facing John. He knew at once that Bobby was talking about when John kissed Rogue.

Why did he kiss her? He had been asking himself that question since it happened. He did not like her "in that way" at all. Sure she was attractive, but as John thought about it he realized he thought of Rogue more as a sister than anything else. That was why he kissed her. The impulse to do so was also prodded by the curiosity of what would happen to him when they touched. She had only touched him skin to skin once before, and that was to purposely take his power away from him. That incident left him doubled over on the ground, grabbing his stomach and gasping for air.

"I'm sorry," John quickly said. He was hoping Bobby wasn't too mad at him, but figured he most likely was. "I didn't mean it like that. I..." but Bobby quickly cut him off.

"It's okay. I trust Rogue and you. I know you meant nothin' by it. So calm down." Bobby thought he had heard an audible _"whew"_ from John, but he wasn't sure. He could see John didn't want Bobby mad at him, and Bobby wasn't mad at him in the least. Up until that point Bobby was the only one who dared to touch Rogue, except Logan when he saved her from Magneto. He knew she was in all probability starving for human contact, which was something that he could not feed all by himself.

"But you did touch her," Bobby continued, "Are ya okay?"

"I'm fine," John said. "I had a pain in my gut, and I couldn't breathe for a bit, but I'm good now."

"That's good." He looked back toward the road seemingly hoping that the car would reappear.

"Wanna go in and play foosball?"

Bobby turned from the road and said, "Sure," and with that they went inside.


	4. Gifts and Curses

**Disclaimer: One power crazed mutant was sedated during the production of this chapter. However after two weeks of rehab and therapy we feel confident she will be able to join us once again for more production.**

Chapter 4 – Gifts and Curses

"Nice flower" Logan said when Rogue turned around to sit in her seat. She had been looking through the back window at Bobby and John, waiving until the bend in the road put them out of sight.

"Yeah," was all she could say as she smiled and stared at the dashboard reliving the past few minutes in her head.

"Nice boys" he said, mostly to himself.

Hearing this Marie turned her attention from her thoughts and the dashboard toward Logan. She closed her eyes and opened them in that all too mysterious and confident way, something that said "gotcha" when she said nothing.

"I thought you didn't like them?"

He turned his eyes from the road to glance at her. She was sitting there with a half crooked smile, one eyebrow up revealing eyes that told him he wasn't getting out of this one. He chuckled and looked back at the road while he thought of what to say.

"Kinda grew on me I guess" he finally replied.

"They do that."

"Actually it's how they treat you that got me. Remember you once told me that after you touched me you could still feel me?" When she nodded he continued. "I think it worked in reverse too. I kinda feel you too. It is like when we touched we connected more than just physically, ya know? I feel like you and I are joined because of that. I dunno kid, maybe I'm not making sense."

"I think that too. Ah' tend to feel everyone for a while, but you have stayed with me much longer then anyone else and this feeling is different then the rest. I think it's because you almost died trying to save my life."

They sat in silence for a while both thinking of what had happened, what they had talked about. In truth they had been through so much together, even before the x-men, that they felt they had ties to one another. Logan felt kind of like a father or big brother to Marie. She felt that too, but knew he would never admit it. She figured it was because he had been through so much of his life with no ties that he couldn't admit that he let her become one in his life.

"Anyway" Logan continued, "Your gift can be hard for the others in school to see past. Bobby does and accepts it, John does too."

Rogue was surprised and shocked Logan called her mutant power a gift. Most kept their distance at school. Because of their fear, she would have called it more of a curse. She was very deep in thought about this, so deep in fact that she was talking out loud. She snapped back to reality and realized her internal monologue was more external than internal when Logan began to reply.

"I guess you could think of it as a curse, but everyone has some issues they have to deal with from their powers...but think of all the benefits you have."

"Like what?"

"Like you have the ability to take anyone's powers, because of that you are stronger than everyone. They all have limitations, but you have unlimited power through them. Anytime you get hurt you can heal by touching me, and remember, you took John's power once to stop a fire he created. You are only limited by what other mutants have for a mutation."

"I never thought of it that way. But I would never hurt someone just to gain their power for myself. Killing someone, just for my own gain, that's something ah'd never do."

"But if you needed to, that is available to you. It isn't an option for anyone else."

"I guess so" Rogue said.

They sat in silence for a while not knowing what to say. Logan pulled into the train station parking lot and helped Marie get her belongings out of the trunk.

"You okay kid?" Logan asked when he heard her sigh.

"I'll be fine." She grabbed her bag and looked at the ominous station.

"You sure you don't want me to help you to the..."

"I'll be fine," Marie said to Logan, cutting him off. She said it with a smile on her face; she didn't want him to make a big deal of her. He said goodbye and watched her walk into the building. He was unaware of how untrue what he said really was. He told her that her powers, her abilities weren't an option for anyone else. He had no idea that there was another girl, and at that same time this other girls was talking to Magneto.


	5. Catch

**Disclaimer: No one was hurt during the production of this chapter; however one steel cage did suffer some minor damage. **

Chapter 5 – Catch

They brought her into the room in a cage. She was not able to touch them, they kept their distance, but when she got the chance she was going to kill them both, just like she did the others. No one does this to her and gets away with it. No one.

She sat in the cage staring at the men who brought her in. One was huge, had dark eyes and long light brown hair. And so much of it!! The other man was bald, and was very muscular. He looked like he could be a bouncer or a professional bodyguard. He had a stern face, they both did, but the other guy's was more animal, more savage looking.

The room was dark, damp, and cold. She thought they may be underground but she wasn't sure.

"Baldy, you better let me outta here or you will be sorry." When she got no response she crossed her arms, huffed, and sat back leaning against her cage. She was sick of this, sick of being held here, all of it. It had been two days, she guessed, since she had been taken. Two days of her demanding answers and them refusing to give any. The second she got out of this cage she was going to take revenge.

_That night she had fought an old man for a spot to sleep at the end of an alley. Fought used loosely, as she grabbed his shirt and dragged him from "her spot"._

_He turned around and looked as though he was about to fight back. She seized his hand and instantly the life began to suck from him. She smiled when she saw the look on his face, fear mixed with an awesome wonder. He began to pull on his arm to try to free his hand from her deadly grasp. This only succeeded when she looked at her hand and saw that it had turned blue and began to grow what looked like scales. _

_Unaware that she had let go of him, she watched as this blue thing changed back into her hand once more. She looked up at the old man with an expression that said, "what was that?" She was pleased when she saw him holding his chest and gasping for air. She stood back and watched him._

_Moments passed, then when he had regained his breath he smiled at her as he said, "You're a mutant". _

"_Wanna say that again?" Her face changed from pleased to pissed as she made a fist and stepped closer to this guy. He smirked and ran off. The last thing she remembered before drifting off to sleep was the feeling she got when her hand had changed._

"_She's waking up," she heard a man gruffly say. She was groggy, but could tell instantly something was wrong. She moved her hand to rub her eyes, but found her hands tied behind her back._

"_What the Hell?" she tired to say, but the tape they had put over her mouth made it only sound like a muffled moan. She blinked and glared at them. There were two but she couldn't see anything, only their immense silhouettes. She fought against them, but they had her tied. They were strong and after a short while they were able to throw her into this cage in the back of a truck._

_They drove for hours and when they stopped and opened the back door she had to squint against the sunlight. She screamed for help when they pulled her cage from the truck._

"_Shut Up," one said. She didn't, instead she screamed louder._

"_I've had enough," in one move he had the syringe in her neck. She didn't even see him come near the cage, or her. She blinked and barely had the energy to open her eyes again. She saw the jet pulling around toward them before she fell to the ground. When she awoke she was here._

The sound of footsteps drew her out of her thoughts. The footsteps drew closer until an older man appeared in the doorway. "Let me the hell outta here," she glared at him. He had a menacing laugh, which angered her more. He began to walk towards the cage and speak to her.

"I know you are mad..."

"No shit."

"...But there is a reason I brought you here..."

"Damn well better be good."

"...I need your help..."

"I don't care."

"...And you need what I'm going to offer..."

"Don't think so."

"...Unless you would like to live the next four years of your life on the streets."

"You can just..." she stopped. How did this guy know she had been on the street four years?

"I know a lot about you," he almost read her mind. "I know that four years ago you came home to find your parents and siblings murdered."

Her mind was filled with images of what she saw when she walked into her house so long ago. "Mom and dad were sitting on the couch. Toby, my younger brother, was sitting in a chair. I went over to ask them what they were doing, that is when I saw they were dead..." She was unable to continue. She had never told anyone the details of their death. Never admitted to anyone that the killers made a tape of the killings and positioned those three so they could watch it in their deaths. _The bastards_, she thought remembering how she found her family, and the tape.

"That night you found that you were a mutant, is that correct?"

"W-what..."

"Don't be afraid to admit what you are."

"I'm not afraid of anything."

"I see. Still, you are not the only mutant here."

She was about to yell at him to not call her that, but she was puzzled at what he had just said.

He continued pointing toward the two men that brought her here. "This is Sabertooth and Sledge. They, I'm sure you witnessed, have inhuman strength. That is their mutation, among other things. And I believe you have already met Mystique." He pointed to a short man walking through the doorway.

"You!" she scowled as he walked closer to the cage. This man was the same one she had fought with for the spot in the alleyway the other night. No doubt he is the reason she was here now.

"Mystique can take on many different appearances." As he said this the short old man changed into a tall, scaly, blue woman. "She knew what you were when you touched her the other night. She told me at once what she found." Mystique had a sly smile when he explained.

"What are you the ringleader?" The girl sarcastically replied.

"I'm Magneto, and you are Chelsea LeRoye, correct?"

"How did you know that?" She was half in awe of all that she was hearing and seeing.

"We have a lot to talk about." Magneto told her with a grin. He waived his hand and the bars of the cage bent and moved until there was an opening big enough to get out.

"Come to my office, we need to talk," he said and he directed her out of the room.


	6. And Release

**Disclaimer: no information Bunnies were harmed during the production of this chapter. Five escaped captivity however, but a search-and-rescue team has been sent out.**

Chapter 6 – And Release

"Please hear me out," Magneto said after he had sat down opposite her behind his desk in the room. "I think you will like what I have to say.

"There is a man named Charles Xavier who has a school for mutants in New York. He used to be a friend of mine. I know there is a girl at his school named Marie. She has the same mutation you have. I want you to go into the school pretending to be her so you can get information for me."

"Why do you think I would do that?"

"It is very important to me. While you do this for me I will find you the people who killed your family so that you can avenge their deaths." When he said this Chelsea got a sly look in her eyes. Eric couldn't tell if she liked what he was saying or not, but his last comment got her attention and appeared to peak her interest. He decided to go on explaining.

"Rogue just got a new roommate named Sandy..."

"Rogue?"

"Rogue is Marie's mutant name." He paused to let that sink in. "Sandy, Rogue's new roommate is really Mystique."

"Why doesn't she just be your information bunny then?"

"She was originally going to be, but she can't get close enough to the professor and Marie doesn't tell her information."

"Wait a sec., Misty can change to look like anyone right?"

"Mystique, yes she can."

"Then why doesn't she just change into this Marie and do your dirty work?"

"Mystique can only take on another's appearance; she cannot clone their mutation as well, especially one as unique and powerful as Marie's, that is why I need you."

"Let's say I agree to this, how am I going to pull off looking like this chick...and where will she be while I'm her? Did you take her or something?"

"Mystique had guaranteed us she is on her way to visit her mom and dad in Mississippi. She won't be back for a while. As for looking like her we have developed this pill for you. It is designed as a stimulant between yourself and Mystique. Take this once a day, then touch Mystique for exactly five seconds and you will take on her power. The pill is designed to have her power will stay with you longer than normal, a day or two perhaps, enabling you to keep the appearance of Rogue. Mystique will also take pills which are designed to somewhat block your power from hurting her. Of course your mutation is so strong that nothing we can do would take away the pain completely, but it will dull the effects of your power for her."

"What exactly would I be doing at this school?" Chelsea said, seemingly more interested.

"You would pretend to be Marie. Take her classes; spend time with her friends and boyfriend..."

"I mean for you...and whoa, boyfriend?"

"His name is Bobby, I'll tell you about him later. What I need you to do for me is find information about Charles Xavier and his group of 'X-Men'. They all live at the school, and most are the teachers you will have for classes."

"That doesn't sound too hard"

"Hopefully it won't be, however you need to use caution, especially around Professor Xavier. He is psychic, but we have..."

"PSYCHIC?! Are you insane? I've heard that psychic mutants only have to look at you or think of you or something and they know what you are thinking! No way am I going in there. He'd know the second he saw me."

"That isn't exactly how psychics work." Magneto said. When he saw the disbelief on Chelsea's face he continued. "Let me explain. It's as though there is a door to your mind. A psychic has to open the door to read it. You can't simply walk by a psychic and they know everything, they have to willingly open the door to enter your thoughts. However we have created a pill..."

"More pills."

Magneto chuckled. "This is the last one. We thought you would rather have pills than shots, and this is just the raw materials, there would be no cherry flavor to a liquid."

"Pills it is." At this Magneto laughed.

"As I was saying, we have created a pill to 'lock' the door so that he cannot enter your mind."

"At all?"

"If he really wanted to he could, but that would be dangerous, and he wouldn't risk it."

"Riiight...And for all this information I get what, the names of the guys you say killed my family?"

"For helping me I will not only tell you who killed them and where you can find them, I will also give you a place to stay and call your own. If you prove yourself in doing this mission I welcome you to join me and work with me and mine in the brotherhood."

The unmoving look on her face told Magneto that she wasn't going to accept his offer that easily.

"For the past few years you have not found acceptance anywhere. You have been the proverbial square peg in societies round hole. I am offering you a place that will not only accept you, but also welcome you with open arms, here with us."

She sat and thought about this for a moment, staring at the gray metal desk. After a while she looked up at him and replied, "Okay, you have said your terms, now here are mine. First, when I'm at this school, if I don't like something, or it smells fishy, I'm out, with or without your information. Second, I don't want just names; I want you to bring me to the ones that killed 'em. I want to watch them die at my hands just as they watched my family die at theirs.

"If I do this for you, I'm gonna be the one in danger, so what I say goes. Anything suspicious, ANYTHING, and I'm gone. Got it?"

Magneto looked somewhat agitated, and a little uncomfortable with someone else ordering him. He sat there on the other side of his desk his elbow resting on the desk, his hand playing with what looked like two metal massage balls.

"Deal," he said as he stood and extended his hand to shake hers. The metal balls stayed hovering above the table, where his hand had been. They kept moving in a clockwise direction as they had when he had them in hand. She watched them for a second before looking at his hand.

"How do I know I can trust you?" she asked.

"My dear girl, trust no one." He took her extended hand and they shook. "Come, we will make the trip to the school. On the way I will tell you all you need to know to successfully be Marie. We must leave tonight."

He escorted her out of the room. As he did she looked back into the cold, empty office. She wasn't sure, but as she left she thought that either the walls of the room, or maybe the walls of her mind echoed Magneto's words, 'Trust no one.'

Author's note: I have, what I think is going to be a pretty okay story. I do, however, see no point in continuing it if others are not enjoying it as much as I. Please Review—good or bad. It tells me you are reading! Review, please!!


	7. Worried

**Disclaimer: One actor suffered severe sleep deprivation and anxiety during the production of this chapter, but it was just Bobby, so no one cares.**

Chapter 7 – Worries

"You look like hell." John said when Bobby came to their first class.

"Thanks a lot. I didn't get much sleep last night."

"I know you sleep in my room remember?"

"_Your_ room?" Bobby gave John a crooked grin.

"You were keeping me awake, moving and moaning. I was ready to knock you out just so I could get some sleep."

"Sorry" Bobby stifled a laugh.

"You're worried about her huh?"

"Yeah, I don't know how her parents will react. They seem like nice folks from what she's said, but so weren't mine until..."

"They found out you were 'different'" John finished his sentence.

"Yeah well..." Bobby gazed around the classroom. The last students were filing in, as well as the teacher. Before Bobby or John could say anything further Scott began the lesson. Bobby wasn't big on mechanics, but his mind was never so off topic as it was in that room.

He went through the whole day in that same fog, worrying about Marie. After his last class he was going to head up to the dorms to clear his head. Before he could get to the doorway he heard, "Bobby". It took him a second to decipher if the professor had spoken to him rather than mentally call him.

Bobby turned around and looked back at the professor's all too knowing eyes. "Please have a seat." He gestured over to one of the blue plastic classroom chairs and Bobby sat.

"You read my mind?" Bobby asked.

"Don't you remember what I have told you and the other students? I won't just randomly pick people's brains. I only use telekinesis when I need to."

"Then why am I here? Did I get a bad grade on that last test?" Bobby asked Xavier with a childlike mischievous grin.

"No, you are here because of Rogue, your bad grades have nothing to do with it." Bobby glanced at the professor and almost did a double take. He was not the best student in the class, but he didn't get "bad grades".

"So you have a sense of humor." Bobby said as Xavier began to chuckle. "It wasn't funny." This only made the professor laugh more.

"Though I didn't go in and read your mind," He began after the laughter had subsided, "I can hear your thoughts of Rogue."

"Huh?"

"The mind is generally at a certain range of frequency. But when a person has a period where they are out of range then they..." He looked up to see Bobby's puzzled face. "Let me explain in another way," He paused for a moment looking for the right words. He smiled as he remembered how he explained his ability to his friend Eric when they were much younger.

"Your mind is like a building" He began once more, "It has doors that need to be opened before I can read it. However when you are thinking about something a great deal, worried about Rogue for example... It's as if someone was standing behind a closed door screaming. I can hear it without having to open the door. Do you understand?"

"I guess so, you mean you didn't really go in and read my mind, but I was thinking so much that you could hear my thoughts?"

"Basically."

"Huh..."

"Anyway I wanted to tell you to calm down, Rogue can take care of herself. I know things will be fine, I would not have let her go if I thought otherwise." He stopped there not wanting to tell Bobby all that he knew.

"I know she will be fine, I just worry ya know?"

"Yeah, I know"

As Bobby left the room he felt better. The professor seemed to think she was okay, which helped to clear his mind, if only a little.

The next few days were great fun for Bobby and John. Once Bobby got his mind off Marie, He and John were able to hang out just like old times. It wasn't until Rogue walked through the door at dinner that night that Bobby knew something was wrong.


	8. Let the Games Begin

**Disclaimer: One actors nose was slightly bruised after a door apparently slammed on it, however there were no other serious casualties during the production of this chapter.**

Chapter Eight- Let the games begin

"Bobby do you know when Rogue is coming back?" Shape asked as she walked by his table in the cafeteria.

Bobby looked up confused. Why would Shape care about Rogue? They were roommates, yes, but Shape wanted nothing to do with Rogue, and Bobby knew the feeling was pretty mutual. He was going to ask Shape why the sudden interest, when something behind her caught his eye, He sat there staring at the figure in the doorway behind her. When John didn't hear an answer to Shape's question he looked up and drew his eyes to where Bobby's were.

"Right now, apparently." John said to Shape, still looking at Rogue who had just caught Bobby's eye. She half smiled and began walking over to him. She seemed a bit uneasy, John thought, but because he didn't know about her family he thought perhaps the reunion put her on edge.

Bobby stood up and gave Marie his chair when she got to the table. She sat down as he grabbed another chair from a nearby table and sat beside her. "I missed you so much." Bobby said as he took Marie's gloved hand and gave it a squeeze.

Marie looked behind Bobby to Shape who had sat down a few tables over. Shape gave Rogue a crooked smile, one that said to go on. Looking back at Bobby she slowly said, "I missed you too... Bobby." She squeezed his hand back a little.

They sat there in an awkward silence for a few minutes; finally John broke the silence with what they both wanted to know. "What happened with your folks?--"

"JOHN!" Bobby immediately snapped.

"It's okay Bobby... I got there early that morning. I was pretty nervous to go to the house, but I had already gone all that way right? So I went up and knocked on the door. My mom nearly fainted when she opened it. When pops got there he looked pretty shocked too. I began to tell 'em why I just up and left. Then he cut me off, my dad I mean, He goes 'you left us, first you become a mutant then you leave. We have moved on. You are dead to us now.'"

As Rogue was telling them this both boys were looking at her, staring, mouths agape, eyes wide open. She smiled inside. _I have them,_ she thought, _they really think I'm her._

"Before I could say anything mom said, 'Ah didn't give birth to no mutant. Ah don't know what ya are, but ya aren't my girl.' Then pops yells to get outta their damn doorway before he calls the cops and mom says 'Ah'm glad y'are gone.' And she slammed the door in my face."

"Marie I'm so sorry" Bobby said after a moment.

"Don't worry about it." Rogue said, "After that I spent a few days thinkin' things over and I don't need 'em. They haven't exactly been there for me, so why did I think they would be different now? Anyway I have you right?" She said directly to Bobby. "I don't need anyone else ta love."

The rest of dinner was relatively quiet, at least at their table. None of them really knew what to say. Rogue excused herself early saying she was tired from the trip back. When Bobby began to get up she insisted she could get to her dorm on her own. And just like that John and Bobby were left alone at the table again.

"I can't believe her parents would be so mean." John was still somewhat in shock.

"Me either." Bobby was still shocked himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The door to Rogue's room opened and Shape walked in. "Hey Shape was I good? Wait,... should I call you Shape or Sarah or Mystique in the room?"

"Not Mystique, someone may hear, but the other two I really don't care, either one will do." She said as she locked the door. "And since no one will be coming in here at night I can change to my normal self. It was so annoying being a teenage girl during the nights too, when Rogue was here." As Shape walked over to her bed she began to change form. By the time she was beside her bed she had become the beautiful, blue, Mystique.

"Hey... um Sarah, Did I do good?"

"Yes Marie, you did fine." Mystique began to get in her bed. She pulled the covers up and laid her head on the pillow.

"You can call me Chelsea in the room if you want. Instead of Marie."

Mystique looked at her for a second, "Goodnight Marie." And with that she turned off her bedside lamp.

Chelsea laid down in her own bed and turned to face the wall. _I did damn good,_ she thought, _I can play both parts real good. _"Goodnight Shape." She said cheerfully. Quickly she drifted off to sleep, thinking about how blind to her they all were.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's note:

Please review!! I live off the reviews, good or bad!! Tell me if you liked it, tell me if you hated it, just tell me.


	9. Lack of Innocence

**Disclaimer: No one was harmed during the production of this chapter. One actor was fined after attempting to slip an unknown substance into a pill that was used during a scene. The pill itself suffered no harmful affects.**

Chapter 9 – Lack of Innocence

Chelsea awoke to the shower being turned on in the bathroom. She glanced over at Mystique's empty bed.

_Perfect, _she thought, _I can finish my plans and begin right away!! _ She sat up in bed and opened the drawer in her bedside table. It was completely empty, save a hairbrush. Looking up at the door to the bathroom, she confirmed that yes Mystique was still in the shower, and yes there was no one to see her. She quickly lifted the bottom of the drawer up to reveal a false bottom, with a gap of about two or three centimeters deep. From this she retrieved her pen and small notebook. She flipped past all the notes she had taken when Magneto was explaining to her how to fool everyone into thinking she was Marie. When she got to a blank sheet she immediately began to scribble down her plans. She always worked better, and thought more clearly when she wrote things down. It was obvious from her notes that she had thought a lot about this.

After a short while she stopped to read what she had written, to see if she left anything out.

**Magneto and his group have had run-ins w/peeps this school. See if they come up in convos. Then ask questions! Especially about Misty. DO NOT START THESE CONVOS!! Someone might suspect something if you do**

**Also**

**Act really nice to Misty in the room. Ask questions & play naive. Let her think you are a sheltered twit! **

When she finished reading she realized that she didn't have in there anything about how Rogue would be. _What if Rogue knows about Magneto and stuff? How would I explain asking questions about stuff I should know about already?_ While thinking about this she doodled on her paper until she heard the water in the shower stop. Quickly she put the notebook and pen back into the drawer, replaced the fake bottom and locked the drawer to ensure no one could read her thoughts. _I'll figure out what to do about Rogue later... For right now, begin step one. _

"Good morning" Chelsea said to Mystique as she came out of the bathroom.

"Hi" Mystique replied.

From her tone Chelsea could tell Mystique was annoyed, she had noticed it last night too, but didn't think much of it then.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What?" Mystique was short and seemingly more annoyed.

"Why do some mutants have more than one name? Like Marie is also Rogue and Sarah is also Shape, why?"

"It's a code name."

"Oh..." Chelsea said trying to sound confused, though she had already known about code names.  
"It's basically a nickname. Marie's code name is Rogue; Sarah's code name is Shape"

"Oh I see... And your code name is Mystique?"

Mystique turned from her bureau to face Chelsea and while she did that she morphed into the 17 year-old girl Chelsea had seen her as last night. "No, my code name is Shape." She said matter-of-factly.

"Right" Chelsea smiled, winked, and did a gun-finger-point toward her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For almost a half an hour they both got ready for the day quietly. Shape, once ready, sat on her bed and read a book, waiting rather impatiently for Chelsea to finish. When she walked out from the bathroom, Chelsea went over to her book bag and headed for the door. "Hold on" Mystique said as she grabbed her by the shoulder. "Here" Mystique shoved something into her hand and walked over to the dresser. Looking down at her hand, Chelsea saw one of the pills Magneto gave her. She held the pill up to her mouth and swallowed it. She watched Mystique, or Sara rather, do the same with her medicine. Before she could say anything, Mystique grabbed her bare arm and held on tightly. After a few moments she let go.

"Are you okay?" Chelsea said when she saw Sarah reach for her temple. She really didn't care if Mystique was okay or not, but thought she should play nice and ask.

"Yeah, just a small pain, but it's gone now. The drug works pretty well in blocking a lot of the pain."

"I guess so, the last person that touched me for that long wasn't standing on their feet after..."She paused, not really knowing what else to say. "Well I guess I'll see you later."

"One more thing..." Sarah walked over to grab a pair of long black gloves from the dresser. "Put these on."

"What, why?"

"Rogue always wears gloves, she only takes them off to eat, and she is very careful when she does that."

"You have got to be kidding! God, she acts like a prisoner in her own body. This sucks." Chelsea took the gloves and put them on. She didn't like them last night when she had them, but figured it was just a one time thing. _Its bad enough I have to wear these stupid Goth looking clothes, now I'm completely covered. This is messed up!_ "Thanks" Chelsea said to Mystique, obviously displeased at the gloves she now had on.

Shape began to head for the door, back pack on her shoulders.

"Goodbye" Chelsea called out.

"Dang I'm good." She said to herself once she was alone in the room. She had successfully started so much this morning with Mystique; she hoped the rest of the day was as successful.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

During one of her breaks between classes Chelsea was walking through the courtyard. She hadn't seen how beautiful it had all been last night when she arrived. She was so engulfed in looking at everything that she didn't hear the person calling her.

"Rogue..."

"Rogue..."

"ROGUE!" He called again and this time she heard, but it took John running to her side and grabbing her arm before she snapped out of her daze and realized he was calling to her. When he touched her arm she jumped. Not because of her skin, that was covered, but because he startled her. Though he did see her jump, she was glad he didn't notice her other hand make a fist ready to swing. She realized where she was, and more importantly who he was just before she moved her arm to deck him. Good thing too, normally one hit and she had 'em down for the count.

"Sorry, did I scare ya?" John smirked.

"Not really" She said trying to regain her composure. "Ah was just deep in thought. Didn't see yah, sugah." The southern accent Rogue was known for was easy for Chelsea to mimic. Though she never found it hard to fake any accent, and Deep South accents were the easiest to fake, she thought.

"Well I came ta ask ya if you would meet Bobby, Kitty and me in the commons room after your last class? We were all gonna play pool."

"Sure" She decided that was a great time to try and step into phase two, find out about Magneto and his lackeys.

"Um, Rogue..."

"Yeah" She turned to face John once more.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I dunno, you just seem different is all."

"Nope, ah'm good, same lil old me, sugah." She rubbed her hand up and down the back of her head and tried to cover her panic with a fake smile.

John saw this action and must have thought she was wincing in pain because he immediately replied, "Oh shit, are you okay? What happened to your head?"

"No I'm fine..." Rogue began, moving her hand down from her neck. She stopped when she realized what he was talking about. Instantly an idea formed in her mind. "Well there is something, but I'll tell you about it later okay? I have to go to class now, I'm late!" And without letting him reply she took off running toward her next class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After class she ran all the way up to her room. She opened the door calmly however and smiled when she saw who she was looking for. "Hi Myst...Sarah." She said as she shut the door. Mystique gave her a stern look that said she didn't approve of her slip up with the name.

"I was wonderin' you can change your physical appearance with everything right? I mean like if you were to change into a 50 year old lady your heart would be a 50 year old lady heart right?"

"If I want it to" Mystique began, she was slightly annoyed with Chelsea, as always. But she was also wondering why she was bringing all this up. She turned from the mirror and fixing her long auburn ponytail to ask Chelsea why she wanted to know, but was cut off.

"And with this pill I am taking I am able to use your power, with the same effect?"

"Yes, why do you-"

"So, let me get this straight, if you changed into a, um..." she paused for a second trying to think of an example that would give her the answer she needed. "A dog your entire body, even your organs and everything would be like a dog?"

A look of exasperation came across Sara's face, but when she talked it was Mystique's voice. "Yes, now is that all it was you wanted to know about?!" She was more than slightly irritated by now. _Why the hell did I have to suggest to Magneto we use this little twerp? She is such a buffoon._ "Don't you have a class to get to?"

"Yeah."

"THEN GO!"

Rogue ran out of the room and closed the door, smiling all the way to her last class. _I got the info I needed and annoyed Misty too._ _Life is good!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

a/n:

Sorry it took so very long during updates. I have been not wanting to write more because it doesn't seem like anyone is reading, cause there aren't many reviews. Then I figured oh well I'm having fun, so why not keep going. If ya like it or ya hate it please respond. It builds my writing confidence and I'll post quicker knowing you care!!


	10. Corner Pocket

**This chapter is dedicated to my one and only fan, Winter Blaze!!!!!! Thanks for your lovely reviews.**

**Disclaimer: No animals were harmed during the production of this chapter, however, one tile floor suffered minor injuries.**

Chapter 10 – Corner Pocket

"Marie"

"Yes Ms. Monroe?" Rogue stopped and headed toward the teachers desk rather than to the door.

"Do you want to meet with me sometime this weekend to go over this?"

"Huh?" Chelsea was puzzled.

"I know you have problems in this class. I thought I'd offer you the chance to catch up on what you missed with my help. If you wanted to of course."

"Oh. Um, naw ah think I'll be okay... Ah can handle the Civil War."

"We are discussing the French Revolution."

"Oh, my bad. Um I think ah got that one too."

Ororo gave her an 'I don't know about that' kind of look. "Well if you change your mind..."

"Ya'll be the first to know"

"Okay." Ororo was still unsure. Rogue giggled and walked out the door. She turned the corner and immediately the giggling stopped. _Boy mind games are fun_, she thought and she began to go down to the commons room to meet everyone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Finally!" Kitty yelped as Marie walked in the room. "I totally thought you were standin' us up!"

"Naw, s. Thunderbolts kept me after class ta talk."

"Huh?"

"She means Storm, Kitty." Bobby clarified.

"Oh right." Kitty sheepishly said.

"You break first," John said to Rogue, "and make it good, this may be your only time to shoot."

She took the stick he was holding out to her, placed the cue ball on the table, and said; "Ah'll take that bet, fire-boy"

"It's Pyro..." But his words were lost between the crashing of the stick and the balls scattering about the table. Two stripes went in.

"Wow!" Bobby said.

"We'll ah used to play." Rogue said matter of fact-ly.

"Riiight" Kitty commented. "And I won the tour de France last year"

Rogue blushed. She forgot for a second that she was Marie, not Chelsea. _Dang, twice in one day. I gotta work on that._

"Okay okay. Luck ah guess." _Yeah right, luck my butt, oh well I guess I'll go easy on them for a bit, be Marie and all. _She lined up her next shot and purposely missed, but was successful at putting the cue ball in a spot impossible for Bobby to work with.

The truth was she had played before, tons of times. She spent her time in bars and lounge halls betting the men in pool. Win or loose, she didn't care. She waited until they were good and drunk and stole their money anyways. But most of the time she won, money was at stake.

Bobby attempted to shoot, but missed, as did Kitty. John got one ball in, but failed an easy second shot in Chelsea's opinion. On her next turn, she decided to miss again. And so it went on, Bobby, Kitty, and John playing the way they normally do, okay but not great. Chelsea was trying her best to play as she thought Marie would, but she was getting bored with pretending to suck.

"Eight ball, side pocket," Rogue said, pointing with the stick then lining up her shot. The ball went in and the cue ball was left spinning on the table. John and Bobby were standing, mouths agape staring at her.

"Wow that was good!" Kitty Exclaimed. "Let's play again." She began to set up the balls.

"A little too good." Bobby said clearly puzzled.

Chelsea's head snapped up and she looked at Bobby.

"Have any run ins with Magneto lately?" John asked.

Chelsea looked from one to the other, not knowing what to think. She had fear in her eyes. "Huh?" she finally asked, trying to not let the fear escape her lips too.

"The last time you played that good was after Magneto—"

"John is just a sore loser. Don't listen to them." Kitty said and she took her first shot, successfully breaking up the balls, but getting none in.

"Sore loser, I'll show you sore loser." John said as he took the stick from Kitty in a bravado way and began to walk around the table looking for the best shot.

"What happened with Magneto?" Rogue asked.

John, startled by her question, shot the cue ball which launched off the table and loudly rolled across the tile floor. They all stood, eyes wide, staring at her.

"What are you talking about?!" Kitty Exclaimed.

"You said ah hadn't played this well since Magneto...What? What did he do?"

"Um tried to kill you! Remember? Gosh how could you forget?!" Kitty's expression was one of shock and disbelief.

"Gosh ah'm sorry." Rogue whimpered. She sat down in one of the chairs near the pool table. "Ah was hoping this wasn't going to happen."

"What?" Bobby asked, coming and sitting beside her.

"Well, ah don't know how to explain... After my meeting my parents, and their um, not welcoming me... Ah was so upset. Ah ran away from the house. Ah was crying... Ah don't even know where ah was going. Ah just ran away from there, away from them."

"Oh Rogue." Kitty came to sit beside her and put her arm around Rogue's shoulder.

She was on the verge of tears now, "Anyway, ah don't remember what happened. Ah remember the horn and looking up ta see a car... Ah woke up later at a clinic. The Doctor said that once the driver and witnesses found out ah was a mutant they didn't care and just left. He took me to his clinic cause his brother is a mutant, so he knows how ah feel. Anyway ah hit my head on the ground pretty hard, and he said it may affect some things for a while, but that it should go away with time.

Ah left the clinic two days later. He wasn't too thrilled, but ah had to leave there. Since then ah can't remember huge chunks of time."

"Is that what you were talking about when I saw you in the courtyard today?" John asked.

"Yeah, but ah was hoping it would go away before ah had to say anything."

"Maybe you should have it checked out?"

"Ah'm okay really."

"Maybe Kitty is right, I think you should." Bobby added, "I can talk to beast tomorrow in class if you want, he can check you out."

"Ah'm fine really. Look ah already have it stitched up and everything."

"You got stitches? Let me see!" Rogue bent forward so Kitty could see the stitches she gave herself using Mystique's power just moments before.

"See ah've already been checked out by a doctor so big, blue and fluffy doesn't need to help."

Bobby gave Rogue a look but decided to drop it for now.

"Okay so, um... John scratched big time." Rogue got up and went to retrieve the ball from the floor in the far off corner of the room. "So ah think it's my turn. Now where to put the ball so I can kick ya'lls ass?" She lined up a shot and succeeded in getting a ball in. "Oooh Kitty, we're stripes again."

"Maybe she has seen Magneto" John whispered to Bobby.

"About that," Rogue said overhearing what he said, "What happened?"

Bobby told her the story of how magneto kidnapped her. John and Kitty filled in the parts that he missed. Then they began to tell her all the stuff that "went down" as Kitty put it, at Alkali Lake.

"Oh," Rogue said, _this is good to know. So I'm supposed to be good friends with Logan I can do that. It's kinda funny though, I don't think Logan likes Bobby too much. Neither do I so far. How can this Rogue chick like him? He's such a pansy!_

"And what does all this stuff have to do with pool?" Rogue asked after listening to their story and taking it all in.

"Nothin'" John replied, "Oh you mean that." He finally understood what she was getting at. "Well after he almost killed you, you got some of his powers for a while. The day you got back to school we all played pool in here. You made a magnetic force field around the balls, or somethin' like that. Anyway you won every game we played."

"Oh" She chuckled a bit. "Did ah do anything else?"

"Well you flew around the courtyard for a little bit-"

"Flew? Bobby please Magneto doesn't fly, he hovers. You hovered around the courtyard." John corrected. "Other than that and helping the professor you didn't do much else."

"What did ah do for the professor?"

"Long story, but basically you helped him find out what new abilities Magneto had with his mutation." Kitty said with a tone that made it obvious she was annoyed attention was not more on the game... and her. "Now it's your shot again Rogue."

"Oh sorry." Rogue took her shot and decided she had gotten enough information for one day. Plus they believed her cheesy amnesia story. Now all she had to do was talk to Misty just incase they made her meet with big blue.

"Eight ball, corner pocket." She shot and sunk it.

**A/N: I decided to finish this chapter up today because I got done my stupid exam early. Woo Hoo!!! Anyway I hope it pleases my one fan.**

**Oh and also I have the next chapter already written, but I have been kinda wondering if I should have Kitty and Piotr dating in it, or just be friends. I am not sure... Please review and tell me if you liked this chappy, and also what you would like to see between Kitty and Piotr, if anything. And Hey I'm always open to suggestions!!!!!**


	11. Big, Blue and Fluffy

**Disclaimer: Thankfully no one was hurt during the production of this chapter. One stunt man was fired however when he decided to phase through the main computer, effectively ruining it. **

Ch 11- Big Blue and Fluffy

"You're home late." Chelsea said as Sarah walked through the door.

"Had something to do."

Chelsea sat on her bed cross-legged looking through a textbook. She had on a pair of blue flannel boxer shorts and a small white tee shirt, a choice of pajamas very much unlike Marie's typical "leave no body part uncovered" style.

Sarah walked over to her bed and sat down. She morphed into the seductively beautiful scaly blue form of Mystique. Getting her textbook out of her backpack she leaned back against the headboard and began reading. After a short while Chelsea looked up to see what Mystique was doing.

"Why are you doing the homework?"

"To keep up appearances, so people don't get suspicious… Rogue was a good student too," Mystique added, "I'm glad to see you doing the homework"

"Huh? Oh hell no! This ain't homework." Chelsea shifted the book that was in her lap.

"Then what are you – WHY DO YOU HAVE MY ANATOMY BOOK?" Mystique yelled.

"Research"

"Why…"

"Well because I have to make sure I know how to do this right incase Marie's pansy-ass boyfriend has me go see Beast."

Under normal circumstances Mystique would have laughed at the way Chelsea referred to Bobby. She didn't think too highly of him either. In fact, out of all the mutants she ever mimicked, he was by far the weakest; in mind, strength and power. Oh sure he had potential, but he was young and the potential, untapped.

She always thought it rather odd that Bobby and Rogue were a couple. As far as powers go Rogue had the most potential power of any other mutant teen in that school, though she didn't know it. The problem was that Rogue saw her power only as a curse, so she didn't unleash its power. Bobby used his power and thought he was pretty good. Sure he did okay, but he was young and cocky. Truth be told, Mystique didn't think Bobby would amount to anything great, just a regular x-man, if you could call them regular. Rogue could be powerful. Just as Professor Xavier was known as the most powerful telepath, Rogue could become just as powerful with her own mutations, if she just learned to not fear it.

Snapping back to reality Mystique looked at Chelsea sitting on the bed in front of her. "And why would you need to see Beast?"

"Well… Because I got in an accident and hit my head, well Rogue did at least."

"You WHAT?" That last statement quickly grabbed all of Mystiques attention.

"Hey I had to. Okay, okay I was with Kitty, John, and Bobby today and they started talking about stuff, like stuff Rogue would know. When I didn't join in and all they started wondering why. I had to say **_something. _**So I said something happened to make me not remember stuff."

"So what did you tell them?" Mystique looked like even though she asked she really didn't want to know.

"Well I told them that I was in a car accident when I went home and I can't remember chunks of stuff. I figured that would be a good cover because if I don't know something else I have an excuse."

"They believed you?"

"Yeah they bought it. They were actually worried and said I should go see Beast to get checked out. I told them no cause I already saw a doctor, but they may make me tomorrow anyway."

"Hmmm… We'll you're smarter than I thought—"

"Um, thanks?"

"—Still we need to do something with Beast."

"Like what? Kill him?"

"As much as I'd love to," Mystique hid a chuckle, "no we can't, not this time anyway. Still we need to do...hmm…**hmmm**… Okay tomorrow your second class is with Kitty right?"

"Yeah why?"

"After your class walk with her over to the pond. I'll bump into you both there and I'll pretend to be Beast."

"Okay, that sounds much easier than what I had planned. But um what if Beast, I mean the real beast shows up?"

"He won't. At that same time he has a literature class that I'm supposed to be in."

"Oh cool, okay we'll run into you there."

"Just make sure you bring Kitty. She will end up telling Bobby that Dr. McCoy checked you out."

"No prob, I can do that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The following day seemed to go off without a hitch. Kitty was talking to Rogue throughout second period anyway, so when the class finished they carried on the conversation all the way to the pond.

"Mr. Wagner looked really hot today. I love it when he wears that suit. I'm so lucky to have him for three classes this semester." Chelsea figured Marie had to hear this from Kitty constantly, she had already heard it four times today.

"You better not let Piotr hear you say that."

Kitty blushed, "Oh I don't mean nothing by it. Mr. Wagner is hot, but I really like Piotr. I can't believe it has only been three weeks! I feel like I have known him forever. Do you feel like that with Bobby? I mean I know you have been dating for what, like nine months now, but when you guys first started dating did it feel like that?"

_Holy shit. This Marie chick has been with that loser for nine months?! Is she insane?_ "Yes" Rogue said, quickly trying to recover. "Of course it feels like that." _You've met Iceboy, every minute with him feels like forever!_

"I really like Piotr. Oh yesterday morning I went into my first period class and there were flowers at my desk. It was a big bouquet of baby sunflowers, my favorite. Did you see the card that was with them?" She pulled a small flower card from her pocket. "I've been carrying it with me, here read it."

Rogue took the card from her and read it. 'One flower for every time I've thought of you today. Piotr'.

"Isn't he romantic?" Kitty exclaimed half dreamy eyed as Rogue handed her back the card.

Rogue smiled, "Oh, he's so sweet." _And so damn original, because a girl hasn't ever heard that line in the movies before!_

They turned the corner after the long hedgerow toward the pond. A little way off Chelsea could see Beast. "Ow" Rogue exclaimed and grabbed her head. "Gosh that hurt."

"Are you okay?" Kitty asked worried.

"Yeah I just got a lil' pain, but it's gone now."

"You should go see someone about that. Hey look there's Beast, maybe he can help, come on." Before Rogue could insist she was fine Kitty grabbed her hand and took off running toward Hank.

_Man this girl has a grip._ Rogue thought as she tried to keep up with Kitty who was still holding her hand half dragging her. _I can walk on my own ya know._ Then she saw it.

"Kitty" She didn't slow, but still kept running straight for Beast seemingly unaware of the small iron fence she was running toward, Rogue in tow.

"Kitty…"

"KITTY…" Rogue pleaded as they got closer to the fence. Kitty however was not stopping. Rogue tried to stop, but the momentum of Kitty running at full speed made it impossible for her. All she could do was tense her body and get ready for impact. But there was no impact. Kitty ran right through it, and so did she.

"Holy Shit." Surprisingly this outburst seemed to get Kitty's attention. She slowed to a walk.

"What?" She asked a stunned Rogue.

"The fence. I know you can phase through stuff, but I just did too."

"I told you I have been practicing I can phase lots of stuff through things with me. I can even phase Piotr as long as he doesn't go 'Full Metal Jacket' on me during it.

Rogue chuckled.

"Hey Dr. McCoy" Kitty yelled and waved to Beast. He turned and smiled at both girls. As he walked over to them his eyes flashed yellow at Marie. Kitty didn't notice, but it was enough to show Chelsea this was in fact Mystique, not Beast.

"Can you check out Rogue's head, she had an accident."

Beast chuckled, "Sure, Marie, what happened?"

"It's nothing really" she said looking at Kitty. Turning back to Beast she continued, "I was hit by a car, I've already been checked out though and the Doc I saw said I would be okay."

"She has forgotten stuff." Kitty exclaimed.

"Yeah but the Dr. guy said it wasn't permanent."

"Hmmm." Beast pulled his hand up to stroke his chin in thought.

"Show him the stitches." Beast looked surprised when Kitty said that.

"Stitches?" Beast asked, _She never said anything about stitches yesterday._

Marie sat on a nearby bench and bent her head over so they could better see the stitches.

"Hmm" Beast looked intently at the wound. After a short time he sat down on the bench beside her. "Well," He began, "the good news is you'll live." He smirked at his humor and looked at the area again. After he inspected her head once more he said, "This part of your brain controls your long term memory. So if you bruised that it would explain the memory loss. Judging from the extent of bruising on your skull I would say you will probably begin to remember things after it heals completely. That could be a few weeks, maybe even a few months."

"Months!!" Kitty was astounded.

"Yes but it does not appear to be anything serious. I am of course saying all of this without having examined you properly in the med office. Usually I would take a CAT scan of your head and inspect it further; however the Doctor that saw you seems to have done a great job. The stitching is flawless"

"Well that's good." Marie said.

"Yes I wouldn't worry about it too much, your memory will come back; most likely it just needs a little time to heal. If you need, come see me in a week or so, I'll check it out once more. Then we can see about how much longer before we take those stitches out."

"Okay, thanks."

"You're very welcome"

**Zz **I do not tolerate truancy in my classes Miss Pryde. **zZ**

"Oh shoot the professor! I'm late for class! Bye guys see you at dinner!" Kitty took off running for her class, phasing through everything that got in her way. When she got near the building she didn't head for the door as any normal teen would. Kitty, like all the teens there was not normal. Instead she phased right through the classroom wall.

Chelsea rolled her eyes before turning back to Beast, who was once more the young, attractive Shape. "It's a good thing Kitty doesn't have much medical knowledge, and it's a darn good thing you didn't run into the real Hank McCoy."

"Why?"

"Well for starters doctors haven't done a stitching job like that in probably fifty years. Your lead looks like the stitches on a football, not on a real person. They're also in the wrong place. If you had gotten hit there, you would have most likely lost your eyesight not your memory."

"Oh… Well Kitty seems oblivious to everything. I think the whole ruse went over her head." Mystique stopped dead and glared at Chelsea once she said this. "What?"

"You haven't spent much time with Kitty I'm assuming."

"No why?"

"There are a very select few students here that actually are considered X-Men. She is one of them, and she is the youngest. I have watched her fight many times and rarely have I seen her lose. Don't underestimate her; she has a genius mind and great fighting power."

"I could win a fight with her."

"I wouldn't be too sure. She is a genius, like I said, so just be careful. She isn't oblivious, just discreet. She is probably the only one in this school that could actually figure you out. Watch out for her. She's a good friend of Marie's, and you should keep Marie's friends close and your enemies closer. Just be careful."

"Okay I will be more cautious, but I think you need to talk to me a bit more about these people I'm spending time with. I need to know what I'm dealing with."

"I'll tell you as much as I know about them. But right now we both have a class with Logan so hurry up. Oh and I think it's a good idea to get away from the accident topic with your friends."

"My friends, yeah right." And with that they both ran to class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's note:

Few things. First I'm very sorry for the chapter being so late. I was trying to see if anyone else would reply to my question, but no luck. Then school, and I wanted to learn more about the characters before I began writing about them. I wouldn't want to write something like Jubilee can fly when many people would correct me and say she can't. Anyway. Sorry for the delay.

**Zz zZ** Means that this is the professor talking in one's mind. Sorry if this messes anyone up. I can't find anything else that will work on ff, if you know of something please let me know!!

Lastly, I am always open to suggestions, so please if you have one email me. My address is and incase ff doesn't let us post email addy's then it's SimonLuke26 (at) msn (dot) com hopefully you can see that one. Until next chapter

That little button just to the left that says Review, Click it and see what happens.


	12. Defense Tactics

**Disclaimer: Bobby was harmed slightly during the production of this chapter. He was quickly put on ice however and healed quickly.**

Chapter 12 Defense tactics

"You're late." Logan said as Sarah and Marie walked into the gymnasium.

"Sorry" they both said in unison.

Marie looked at the people in the room. She noticed Bobby sitting on Logan's far left. She frowned a little, moaning internally about having to act all "love-y" with him, and then moved over to sit near him.

"Well now that we are all here, I guess we can begin." Logan gave a small scowl to Marie as he said this. "Last week we finished the learning about basic fighting skills. I think we are all ready to begin actually performing what we have learned. Remember this ain't no real life combat situation, for those, most of you would probably piss yourselves with fear, but working with another person instead of reading the book or kicking the stuffing out of a bag has advantages. So now we move on to defense tactics. Now what I want you to do is get into groups of three or four."

Rogue and Bobby stood up, as did the rest of the class, and began to search out partners. Of course Bobby took Rogue's hand before she could think, so she had no choice but to be his partner. Not that she was complaining. Her job was to "be Marie" and he was part of that play. Actually, she thought he was an attractive guy. Immature, but attractive. She thought he would be a good boyfriend if he would just shut up…permanently. She looked at him and smiled before moving over to Shape.

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXX

Three days ago

_Well there it is. Home. All the places I've lived since then… amazed I can still call it that. Funny, bein' here seein' it again after all these years…+_

"Miss…Miss…MISS!"

Rogue snapped out of her daze and turned back toward the taxi cab driver

"That's $26.75." Rogue pulled out a small wallet and counted out the money.

"Hey thanks" The driver said counting the extra money she gave him before he drove off.

She looked up at the house, sighed to no one in particular, and said "well no use puttin' it off any longer"+ She picked up her bag and began to walk to the front steps; her eyes not wavering from the doorknob on the door.

_They haven't seen me or heard from me in over two years. What are they going to say? What will they think? Her mind was going crazy. Will they care that I'm a mutant?_

She took another deep breath and reached for the doorbell.

"Ah'll get it, Ah'll get it. Don't you worry Owen." She heard her aunt say from behind the door.

The door opened to reveal a short woman, in her early fifties. She was wearing a blue sun dress, and a matching lace apron. She was drying a plate with a hand towel.

"Aunt Carrie." Rogue said tentatively. Her aunt stood there speechless, not even the crashing of the plate on the floor awoke her from her shock.

"Anna-Marie?... Anna Marie is that really you?" Carrie finally asked, regaining her voice. Before Rogue could reply, her aunt grabbed her into a large embrace. "Come in, come in child."

"Who's here Carrie?" A man's voice rang from the kitchen.

"why don't you come see for yourself Owen?" A few seconds later a tall man with Brown hair and a mustache came into the hallway.

"Hi Poppa." Rogue said, a little more confident after the welcome she received from her aunt.

"MARIE!" her dad ran over to her, sliding on the broken plate. He picked her up into a huge bear hug and spun her around. When he set her down he went to give her a kiss on the check, but she pulled away. Before he could give any look of puzzlement a buzzer went off in the kitchen.

"Come in, Sit down." Owen said as he moved her into the kitchen and toward the table. He moved toward the oven, shut off the buzzer and took out a small roast.

"Can I get you a drink?" Her dad asked with an enormous grin on his face. He was fumbling in an attempt to set the table for one more person.

"Ah'm fine." Marie smiled. Her father seemed to be rushing around. He was obviously nervous and high-strung, not the relaxed, go-with-the-flow, hippie she remembered.

"I need ta talk to ya." Rogue began.

"We can ahll talk after dinner. Ya must be hungry." Carrie said coming from cleaning up the broken plate in the hallway.

"We can talk now—"

"Owen! Ah slaved half the day on this meal. The least ya'll can do it sit down and _pretend_ ta enjoy it peacefully."

"Yes mam."

"Don't you 'yes mam' me.Ah'm not ya mom."

Marie saw her dad smirk as he sat down at the table. Carrie sat down too, shaking her head at him, but with an obvious grin on herself. _Some things never change,_ Marie thought. She smiled and sat down in the empty seat.

After dinner they went to the living room to talk.

"How have you been? Where have you been? I was so worried, where did you go? What happened? Why did you leave? Why—"

"Poppa, please." Rogue could tell he had been holding these questions in for over two years.

"Sorry. Ah just missed you so much Anna Marie. Ah can't believe y'are back. Everyone told me ta give up, but Ah know my little girl, I knew ya weren't…"

"Well let me tell ya why I left." Rogue paused not really sure where to begin. "Remember that boy Ah was seein', Cody Banks? That day he went inta a coma. Ah told you he musta been doin' drugs or somethin', but that wasn't the truth." Again she paused, "The truth is Ah did that ta him. Ah put him in a coma."

"What?"

"Ah don't understand"

"The truth is…Ah'm a mutant." She looked at both of their faces when she said this, expecting to see looks of disgust, instead she saw them looking back at her, still puzzled, but not disgusted; curious. "Ah didn't know ah was until that day Cody kissed me and mah power, mah mutation kicked in and Ah hurt him. But Ah didn' mean ta" She added quickly.

"But why did ya leave Anna?" Carrie asked.

"Ah guess Ah was afraid. Ah didn't know what ta do."

"Where did ya go?" This time it was her father asking question.

"Well first Ah went ta momma Raven's house. Ah told her Ah had a fight with ya'll and wanted ta stay with her for a little while. Then Ah kinda roamed around for a while until Ah found mahself in New York. Ah met a guy there who is head of a school for mutants. He let me join the school. Ah've been there since."

Marie knew this wasn't entirely the truth. She did go to her foster mother's house for a few months, but she wasn't going to tell her dad why she really left, and she especially wasn't going to tell him what happened in Canada or on Liberty Island. There was no reason for him to worry more than he has.

"Ah'm so glad your back now." Her aunt Carrie said, "We missed ya so much."

"Ah'm glad ta be back too. Ah'm so glad ya'll are okay with mah bein' a mutant. Ah was so worried."

They all sat there and talked for hours; about school, about home, about life, about the past few years, about everything, and about nothing. It was one thirty in the morning before any of them realized they had talked the night away.

They all headed upstairs to bed. Marie gave her aunt a big hug at her bedroom door.

"Ah missed ya Anna-Marie."

"Ah missed ya too Aunt Carrie."

"Marie? Her dad asked before she opened the door to her room.

"YeahPoppa?"

"Ah know ya said ya wanted to go back ta your school, but do ya think ya could stay for a while, at least a week or two?"

"Ah course Ah can Poppa." Rogue said smiling. "Ah'll write them a letter tomorrow to get the work Ah'm missin' and what not. By the way, nice ta see ya haven't gotten any a those pesky modern inventions like a phone or a TV. at the house still." She giggled a bit.

"Hey now, just because Ah gave up the commune doesn't mean we have ta completely stop livin' off the lan' does it?" He smiled and opened the door to his work room across the hall from hers.

She said goodnight to him once more and opened the door to her own room. When she turned on the light she was startled to see that everything was exactly how she left it; her posters on the walls, her clothes in the closet, it looked like nothing had been touched. It was however clean, there was no dirt or dust anywhere.

_It's so nice to be home. _Rogue thought. _I feel so comfy here, so happy. _And with that thought resounding in her head she got into bed and fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey wanna partner with us?" Bobby had a look of surprise when Marie asked Shape, but Rogue's surprised look was even greater when she heard Sarah's answer.

"Are you kidding me? Look just because I'm helping you with your history now doesn't mean we are all buddy-buddies. Find someone else." And with that she walked over to a couple of girls standing a bit farther away giggling at the scene that just played before them.

"Well wonder what's up her ass?" Rogue said turning to Bobby who was still puzzled over the whole Marie willingly talking to Sarah thing. He was going to ask her about it, but Piotr interrupted Bobby's thoughts.

"I vill be your pard-ner." Piotr said as he walked over to them. "Iz dat okay?"

"Sure."

"Course you can."

"Well now that we have all that settled," Logan began once more noticing everyone had found a group, "I want you all to practice the moves we learned last week. Be careful there isn't a punching bag this time it's a person, your teammate, don't kill them. I don't really want to have ta explain that to the professor at lunchtime. I'll be walking around the room to watch."

Chelsea was a bit worried. She hadn't been there last week, so she had no idea what they had done. She stood toward the back of the room, hiding behind Bobby and Piotr as best she could. Watching everyone else, she followed their moves, their kicks, their punches, and their blocks. She did pretty well too; she was just a little slower than everyone else.

Before Logan made it to Chelsea he gave them another task. "That is good. Now what I want you to do is, with your groups work on blocking one another's kicks and punches… Good, keep going." He continued walking around the room watching them all.

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well now that we are all here, I guess we can begin." Mystique heard Logan say as she went to sit down near the wall. She rolled her eyes. She hated all of the X-men, but hated Logan most of all. If it weren't for the job she was doing there, and the role she had to play, she'd jump up and kill him right there in front of everyone. The thought made her smile.

"…So now we move on to defense tactics. Now what I want you to do is get into groups of three or four."

Mystique stood up and saw Chelsea coming towards her. _That stupid girl,_ She thought.

"Hey wanna partner with us?" Chelsea asked Mystique who looked over at Bobby during the question. He looked surprised. _Just great. This is exactly what I don't want. He could get suspicious if he sees us together too much. Then again, he is an immature dunce…_ This thought made her chuckle a bit inside. _Now the save._

"Are you kidding me? Look just because I'm helping you with your history now doesn't mean we are all buddy-buddies. Find someone else."

After she left Chelsea standing there, flabbergasted at her answer, she walked over toward two girls.

"Hey, Partners?" Shape said.

"Sure," a girl, also named Sarah replied. She was skinny, had short redish-brown hair, and was very pretty, or would have been if she didn't have bones popping out of her forehead, shoulder, elbows, and knees. The other girl, Stacy, was equally attractive, with but with snakeskin covering her entire body.

"Well now that we have all that settled," Logan began once more noticing everyone had found a group, "I want you all to practice the moves we learned last week. Be careful there isn't a punching bag this time it's a person, your teammate, don't kill them. I don't really want to have ta explain that to the professor at lunchtime. I'll be walking around the room to watch."

Mystique, Marrow; as Sarah was called, and Stacy X began to block punches and deflect kicks, when suddenly Mystique felt something. She was in the middle of kicking Marrow; Marrow blocking all the kicks, when Mystique's entire body stopped moving. For a fraction of a second Mystique couldn't move. It was like her whole body froze in place from the inside out. It took less than a second, and no one noticed, but she felt it. And she knew what it was. It was a call, his call, Magneto was calling her. Magneto was there.

"Oh, I've gotta run to the bathroom guys." Shape said to both Marrow and Stacy.

"Are you okay?" Stacy asked.

"Yeah, my stomach hurts all of a sudden, but I'll be fine." Mystique faked a pained look on her face.

"Okay," Stacy said tentatively, "hope you feel better."

Mystique left the gymnasium and ran right passed the bathroom and out on to the Xavier grounds. Quickly she made her way to the forest, making sure no one would see her go.

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bobby you aren't allowed to use your powers." Piotr said as he blocked a very cold punch from Bobby. "Vhy do you zink I'm not metal vight now?"

"Okay okay I'll fight fair." Bobby said with a grin. He knew perfectly well he wasn't supposed to use his powers, at least not in today's class.

"Ugh."

"What's wrong Rogue?"

"Nothing… Well, this is boring, it's too easy."

"Easy you say?" Logan said from behind her making her jump. "Well perhaps we need to speed up the class for you." He turned facing the rest of the class. "Alright kids go sit down by the wall. Marie here thinks this is too easy, so we are going to see what she thinks she can do. Bobby, Piotr, you mind staying up here with her?" Logan asked, though to both Bobby and Piotr it seemed like more of a command than a question.

"Sure."

"No problem." Bobby gave Rogue a look, seeming to say _what have you gotten us into now_?

Marie quickly glanced around the room. _No sign of Mystique, wonder where she went._ Seeing Mystique absent, Chelsea got a bit more confident. _I'll still stay in character, but I don't see why I can't fight my style. I mean four years on the street teaches ya somethin' and I'm sure Rogue would know more than this old oaf is teachin'. _ And with that idea active in her head she stood to face Logan ready to fight.

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nice to see you again Mystique." The voice came from deeper in the woods. She walked toward it and changed from the little girl Shape to the seductively beautiful blue Mystique.

"Something wrong?" She asked when she got to the small clearing and saw both Magneto and Sledge standing there.

"No," Magneto quickly replied, "Actually I wanted to let you know that Marie has gotten home, was well received by her father, and has written a letter to Xavier stating she will be gone for up to two weeks. I have of course intercepted the letter and I need you to—"

"Reply." Magneto smiled and handed her the letter. She unfolded it and read it through quickly.

_Dear Professor Xavier,_

_My father and my Aunti Carrie have invited me to stay with them for a while. I'll only be gone for a week or two, I was hoping you would allow this. I will work extra-hard at all my classes when I get back, taking on extra toutoring time after class if I need. Please send me back a letter as soon as possible letting me know if I can stay. Also, if it's not too much trouble could you send any homework I am missing from classes with that letter? _

_Thank you so much for encouraging me to do this!_

_Sincerely, _

_Anna-Marie _

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay guys, I want you to attack Marie, using the moves we have learned in class. Hold nothing back. Pretend she is one of the brotherhood. Rogue you do the same thing. Don't use any of your powers, just what we have learned.

"Child's play," Murmured Bobby.

"You are goink down Rogue." Piotr said winking at her.

Rogue said nothing. She didn't have to. She knew she was going to beat them. She could fight them and win with her eyes closed, her hands tied behind her back, in her sleep, and any other proverbial verse she could think of. She had confidence, plus she had the moves, and the power to back it up. Her glare told them that much. Oh she was going to take so much pleasure in beating them.

"Good luck, all of you. Ready…Go!" Logan backed up and leaned against the wall ready to watch the fight. He didn't know what had gotten into Marie lately. Normally she loved this class, she fought well, but she was always hungry to learn more. He couldn't understand the sudden boredom. There was a lot of change in Rogue over the past few days. He smelled anger, resentment, and hate on her, yet he could also smell a sense of self-confidence and power. He knew a lot of that probably came from the encounter in Mississippi with her parents; still something told him there was a bit more to it. Rogue was different, she had changed, he could tell that much. He wasn't sure if her changes had been for the better or the worse. He didn't have much time to ponder however; when the fight began his attention was there.

Piotr charged at Marie and punched her, well he tried to anyway; she blocked the punch by jumping into the air and spinning her body around. She was sideways during the spin, almost parallel to the ground; she stretched out both her legs and kicked his arms away with both legs. She continued to spin after contact, but when she landed on the floor she stood facing Piotr. She smiled a pleased and mysterious grin when she saw the puzzled look on Piotr's face. Clearly he didn't see that one coming.

"Wow, Matrix-y" Jubilee, who had been in the class as well stood up by Logan and began talking. "Look at her go. She's moving like Mys-…wow…I've only seen Mystique do that…hey wait a minute, could she be Mysti-"

"No." Logan interrupted her. "She isn't Mystique. I would be able to tell if it was Mystique. It's not" _But would I be able to tell? For a while now my senses have been all messed up. It's like I'm coming down with a cold or something… only I can't come down with a cold or something…What's wrong with me?_

Bobby, who was standing farther back, now began to attack as well. At first he didn't want to attack her, He didn't think two against one was fair, especially since the one was his girlfriend. His tune changed slightly when he saw how Marie could handle herself against Piotr.

Marie turned to face Bobby. He was about ten yards away, but he was running at her. She ran for him, and Piotr followed closely behind her. Bobby prepared to punch her, he was still going to go easy but he did want to do something. At what seemed like the last second however Marie began to flip forward. She was so fast Bobby didn't realize she was somersaulting over his head until she was halfway there. Piotr, who had been right behind Marie, quickly stopped when he saw her. Unfortunately he stopped a bit too late. As she flipped over Bobby she extended her legs towards Piotr and with both feet she kicked him right in the jaw.

Marie didn't stop there however. During the flip she managed to grab Bobby near his shoulders. She used him as a vault to get over his head, but she didn't let go of him after she was over his head. She had quite a grip on him, and the momentum from her jump helped her to launch Bobby over her head and throw him to the ground. He landed a short distance from her on his side.

"Stop!" Logan said just before Marie could charge at one of them again. The boys looked grateful, Bobby held his left shoulder as he got up off the ground and Piotr felt his lip and began to spit blood. They all came and stood next to each other, in front of Logan, waiting for him to speak. "That was impressive Marie." He said looking at her then looking at both hurting boys on either side of her. "Not much of what we have been practicing in class, but it was good."

"You kicked Bobby and Piotr's butt, girl!" Jubilee squealed, "And it only took, what, two minutes."

"Still," Logan continued, "I wonder how you would do against Iceman and Colossus. Once more, only this time you can use your powers."

Iceman quickly jumped away from Rogue. He knew the only way for him to win was for him to have a plan. Unfortunately he didn't have a moment to create one.

Piotr began to change, his whole body becoming one metal wall as he turned into Colossus. With his armored suit he would have been virtually unstoppable for Rogue, at least he thought. She didn't let him get that far though.

Piotr was still standing near Rogue when he began to change. Though his body takes but a second to change, Rogue immediately fell to the ground. As she did so she moved her leg towards Piotr's. Before he knew what hit him, Piotr found himself on the ground. He hit his head on the floor pretty hard when she tripped him and before he could think Rogue was on top of him with her hand outstretched towards his face. Immediately he could feel his strength, his energy pour out of him. He never even saw Rogue take off her gloves, but he knew he was about to black out. He looked up at Rogue and saw Bobby close behind her. Bobby's hands were and ice blue color, as was his face. He was about to attack her once more, this time as iceman. Piotr looked back at Rogue and he saw instantly that Bobby had no chance. Rogue's hand was still on Piotr's face and as he looked up at her he began to pass out. The last thing he saw was Rogue's now metal face smiling at him in a devious smile.

Iceman went to punch Rogue from behind, her attention was still on Colossus, so he thought he had a good chance of catching her off guard. Just as he was about to hit her however she grabbed his hand and bent it backward.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Iceman let out a loud yelp.

Rogue stood and turned toward him. It was only then that he realized Rogue had taken Colossus' power. She stood there, her body fully transformed to a metal shield. Quickly Bobby's form began to change too. He had been holding back, but not anymore, he couldn't anymore.

His entire body began to turn to ice. It grew so cold that he became almost transparent, yet he wasn't. The room itself began to get cold as well, all of the students watching began to shiver, and they watched their breath begin to puff out of them in little clouds of smoke. The cold didn't stop Rogue however. She ran at Iceman, jumped and with both feet, kicked him right in the chest. Iceman flew toward the wall behind him and hit it so hard he dented it and was stuck there, half inside the wall.

"Enough" Logan said. He walked over to Bobby and helped him up and out of the wall. "Good thing you were ice, Bub; that kick coulda really hurt."

"Coulda?" Bobby said, now fully thawed, grabbing his chest, "It kinda did!"

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXX

Mystique looked back at Magneto. He was smiling at her. "I'll send her a letter by morning." She told him in Xavier's voice

"Good… Well I guess there is nothing further—"

"Actually Erik, I have been wondering… Why did you get Chelsea and bring her here? I know you told her it was to gain information, but I think the two of us here already are giving you good reports. Why do you need a third?"

"Truthfully, I'm not using her to gain information. You and the boy have given me enough of that. No. This is a test for her, to see if she can work with us in the future."

"Work with us? Erik, I've been with her for days now and I have to tell you, she's a loose cannon! She—"

"Is exactly what we need. Think, she has the same power your Marie has…"

"Almost the same."

"If she helps us, think of what she could do."

"And if she doesn't?"

"Then we will find out the limits of her power."

Mystique smiled. "Okay," she said turning back into the young girl. "I have to get back to school now. Don't want them to miss me."

Authors note:

When rogue goes home I have two quotes, (shown with + ) from Rogue: Going Rogue #2

Well that's another chapter. And I made this one long too. Hope you enjoyed it, and if ya did, please make a comment. I tend to write chapters quicker when I know someone is readin it.


	13. Spies Like Us

Chapter 13: Spies Like Us

"Where did you run off to?" Chelsea asked Mystique when she got back to her room after class.

"Out" Mystique said.

"Right" Chelsea sarcastically replied to the dodged question.

"Why? I didn't miss anything important did I?"

Chelsea had to pause before she replied. She didn't think Mystique would be pleased to know 'Marie' had kicked the crap out of two boys in class. "No, I was just wondering."

She glanced over at Mystique and just caught her rolling her eyes. She looked like she really didn't care, but knew Chelsea wasn't saying something.

"I need to know what classes Rogue is taking this semester" Mystique asked as Chelsea moved to her dresser to brush her hair.

She looked at Mystique in the mirror with narrow eyes. "Why?" She replied turning to face Mystique, who sighed. Mystique didn't want to tell her anything about her discussion with Magneto, but as Magneto said this was a test and like it or not, they could use her. Toad, Sabretooth, their newest recruit Sledge, and 'the boy' as Mystique called him were not much of an army.

"Marie," Mystique began, "the real Marie has written to Professor Xavier requesting homework from her classes for the next two weeks. I need to get it for her."

"Why?"

"It's just one more thing to keep her busy for a while until we are finished our work here."

"I see…Why not just kill her?"

"I am not going to kill her."

"I'll do it."

"NO."

"I really don't mind, where does she live? I'll go do it now." Chelsea began to walk to the door. Before she could get there, she felt a hand grab her shoulder, hard. The hand was Mystique's, though it had morphed into that of a beast with long claws and very hairy knuckles.

"You are not going to touch Rogue."

Once again, Chelsea turned to Mystique, and looked at her through narrowed eyes. "Why?" She asked Mystique in more of a statement or demand than a question. Both the tone of Chelsea's voice and the way she stood in front of her, told Mystique that this girl knew she was not being told everything, and she wasn't going to deal with the secrets anymore. This actually impressed Mystique for once. This young girl was standing up to her. Chelsea looked determined to find the truth and showed no fear of standing up to Mystique to get it. Mystique had only seen one other person brave enough to stand up to her like this, and that was Wolverine. _"Perhaps Erik is right about this kid,"_ She grinned.

"Marie is my daughter…well, kind of" Chelsea raised and eyebrow and looked at Mystique. She looked like she was going to say something like "you've got to be kidding," but she said nothing.

"Anyway," Mystique continued, "I need to write back to her tonight so I need the class schedule so I can go get her some homework."

"You can't just call her?"

"No."

"Why not, you could just change your voice to baldy's."

"Because Marie's father is and old hippie. I'm surprised he finally left the commune…He likes to 'live off the land' as he puts it, as much as possible, so they have no phone, no TV, no radio…"

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Logan" The voice was strong, powerful, and commanding. To anyone that didn't know he was an omega mutant hearing that voice come out of a "crippled" man in a wheelchair might sound absurd. Logan knew the professor though, he knew what he could do, as well as what he wouldn't do. Still Professor Xavier was not a man to mess with. "Could I have a word with you in my office?"

Logan didn't reply, he just turned toward the office and grunted. He walked in behind the professor and sat down, cigar in hand.

"I wanted to talk to you because I heard the murmurs of some kids leaving your last class. Let me tell you that what I heard was rather disturbing."

"Chuck, I--"

"Logan I'm not mad, certainly not at you. These kids have never had a teacher that could show them how to defend themselves by any means necessary. I value your leadership in my school. Now, after hearing these children leaving your classroom I decided to do a little probing. What I saw; what happened in your class today--"

"Chuck, I can explai--"

"I don't want your explanations Logan. It's a class where they learn to fight. Naturally, I would expect that fighting would happen. What I'm having trouble understanding is that it was Anne-Marie that was fighting. And not only fighting Logan, she was attacking Piotr and Robert. She was fighting offensively, something truly out of character for her."

"I know," Logan began, "I really don't know what to say."

"Neither do I. Within the last few days she has changed, become a completely different person. I asked you here because I wanted your opinion of the matter."

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BBBBBBBRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!

"Oh shoot. I'm late for class!" Mystique said while changing from the adult blue seductress to the young preppy school girl. "I have to be in Chem. lab now." She grabbed her backpack and headed for the door as she spoke, "I need a list from you of all her classes right after lab." Before Chelsea could give a reply, the door had slammed shut and Mystique was gone.

"Don't forget who you are dealing with Mystique. I'm not a shape shifter," Chelsea glared at the door while she spoke, "When I touch you I don't just absorb your mutation…" She pulled a piece of paper out of her notebook on the bedside table. "…I absorb your thoughts, your feelings, your memories... I absorb it all." Grabbing a pen, she began to jot down the classes. "So I know all about your stupid little plan. I know Magneto has no intention of helpin' me, he's just testin' me. I know that you don't think you can trust me. You think I won't play by the rules, you think I'm not good enough for the brotherhood…" She looked down at the list and smiled, "…well Mystique, you're right."

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't know what to say Chuck, something hasn't been right for a while now."

"So you think Rogue may--"

"I dunno Chuck, I guess Rogue could be it, but my senses have been going haywire for a long time now."

"Yes I have been having some difficulties too."

"Chuck?"

"Well as you know, Cerebro was no longer working correctly after Mystique had sabotaged it, then William Stryker took a lot of it."

"Yes"

"Well what you don't know is Lillandra--"

"You mean that chick you like who has the funky hair? The 'She-Hair' empress?"

"Shi-ar, Logan, and yes that is Lillandra. She has given us some of their technology to fix and upgrade Cerebro. Hank had been working on it, but he still hasn't gotten it to work…"

"Where are you going with this Chuck?"

"Well, my telepathy, for some reason, has been off a bit."

"What do you mean?"

"Rogue for example, I have never read her mind without her permission, but now I can't even if I wanted to."

"Huh,"

"And it isn't just her, Sara, Marie's roommate, John St. Allerdyce, and a number of other students seem to have shut their minds shut off to me too."

"Maybe they just don't want you in their heads Chuck."

"Yes well, as I said before Logan, I don't just 'go in their heads' but it is alarming because I'm reading them as having no brain activity. It's as if they are brain dead. That has never been the case, usually if I cannot read a person's mind I'm just cut off from it, but they have never registered as brain dead by my telepathy before."

"Huh…"

"And with Cerebro currently unavailable to enhance my telepathy, I am completely in the dark on this."

"Well Chuck that is odd"

"Yes, very."

"Well I don't know what to say Chuck. I'll sniff around, but my sniffer isn't working too well these days either."

"Thank you and if you find anything--"

"You'll be the first to know."

Logan left the Professor's office puzzled. He was worried about what was going on. His fears didn't last too long however, he shrugged them off as he walked to the kitchen insisting that their was a six pack calling him from the fridge.

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chelsea looked at the list of classes;

**Fighting: Offense, Defense, and Mutation With Professor Logan**

**European history With Professor Munro**

**German I With Professor Wagner**

**Calculus II With Professor Xavier**

**Advanced Computer Tech.: Danger Room Independent Study with Kitty Pryde**

**Medieval British Literature With Professor McCoy**

**Physics With Professor Xavier**

She smiled as she left the schedule on shape's bed. _"You've messed with the wrong girl Mystique; enjoy it while it lasts because your life will be over soon."_

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXX

"_That's the point stupid, otherwise it wouldn't be an adventure" She looked at him laying there with her. He leaned in to kiss her. They kissed. It was wonderful, powerful, but then it felt too powerful. She stopped kissing him and jumped back with a start. He was shaking. She screamed._

Rogue awoke with the scream in her throat. She was breathing harder than ever. The darkness of the room overwhelmed her. The only light came from a small glow-in-the-dark clock that read 11:48 pm. She tried to move her arms but found they were pinned under covers that were drenched in a cold sweat. It took a moment for her to untangle herself from the moist sheets. Finally, she kicked the sheets free from her warm body. Breathing heavily she stared at the ceiling. Normally she could just tell herself it was just a bad dream and go back to sleep. But this wasn't just a dream, it was a nightmare from the past. One of many that will haunt her for the rest of her life.

_She left in the middle of the night and took a train from Mississippi to New York City. It took two days to get there; she had to switch trains so much._

_She knocked on the door._

"_Mama Raven!" She said when the door opened, "I'm so glad you are here. Dad let me surprise you and come see you"_

"_Don't lie my child" A tall lady with dark sunglasses said, "Tell the truth, Raven will understand. She can help you."_

"_Irene's right, what is wrong?"_

_She began to cry, "The boy I liked, He kissed me and something happened, I don't know what,… or why… I don't understand, he's in a coma… What did I do to him? What happened?"_

"_Hush child, come sit down with Irene and I. We'll tell you everything."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mystique came back to the room late that evening. Chelsea was watching TV but turned it off when Mystique came in.

"Finally," she said, "I made you the list of classes," she nodded toward the paper on Mystique's bed, "now you need to return the favor."

Mystique, who was scanning the paper glared at Chelsea. "You may think you are tough, but order me once more little girl and I'll show you what tough really is."

"I just meant I wanted you to tell me more about Rogue's friends. I need to know as much as possible about them if I have to pull this off for two more weeks."

Mystique continued to glare at her. After what seemed like five minutes she began, "fine, I'll start with Bobby. They have been together for a long time now, seven or eight months I think. He is madly in love with her, but she is somewhat distant with him because of her mutation. Up until recently they hadn't touched, but now he tries to kiss her all the time, it's rather pathetic."

"They have been together for eight months and they haven't kissed or touched?"

"They have, but not much. Though Bobby has been trying. I don't know too much more about their relationship, and I really don't care to. Rogue can do much better than him…"

Mystique continued to talk, but Chelsea was forming a plan, one that would with any luck, ruin Bobby and Marie's relationship forever.

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_So ah am a mutant." She began to cry again, "Ah heard them whisperin' everywhere ah went, but ah didn't believe 'em"_

"_It's okay Anna, we are here for you." Raven went to hug her._

"_Stay away!" She jumped from the couch, "Don't touch me!"_

"_Anna, It's okay," Irene said, "It's only if we touch your skin."_

"_How do ya know?" she asked._

_Raven stood up, "because like you, we are both mutants too."_

"_Ya'are?"_

"_Yes."_

_She collapsed into Raven's arms crying uncontrollably_

"_Rest child, Rest"_

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well everyone should be in their dorms now, so I'm going to get the homework for Rogue," Mystique said as she picked up the class schedule, "I'll be back early tomorrow morning."

"Okay," Chelsea said, "Have fun" Chelsea flipped through a magazine until she no longer heard Mystique's footsteps down the hall. When she thought Mystique was gone, she threw the magazine on the nightstand and got out of bed. She carefully opened the door to the room and looked down the hallway. The coast was clear no one was around.

Quietly, Chelsea walked down the hallway to the boys' dormitory wing, stopping in front of John and Bobby's door. She paused, took a deep breath, and knocked lightly on the door. Having second thoughts, she almost ran back down the hall, not wanting to go through with it. _"Remember the plan, stick to the plan,"_ she thought to herself as the door opened.

"Marie?" Bobby answered the door in his pajamas of boxers and a t-shirt, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you, I HAD to see you." Peering into the dark room she asked, "is John around?"

Bobby didn't answer, when Chelsea looked back at him she noticed that his thoughts were not on what she had asked, but on what she looked like, She had on a green nightgown, but it was a small piece of lingerie that didn't leave much to the imagination. It was obvious that Bobby liked what he saw. Chelsea blushed and looked down toward the floor – it was _very_ obvious he liked what he saw.

"Bobby," Chelsea said a bit louder.

Bobby jumped out of his daze, shook his head and replied, "oh um, John, uh yeah, John's gone, I mean um, he isn't here, I mean he um, he went into the city for the weekend." Bobby finally spit out what he was trying to say while still somewhat fixed on the body of the girl in front of him.

"Lucky me," Chelsea said coyly. She stood in the doorway for a few moments before finally saying, "um, can I come in?"

"Oh uh, yeah sure," Bobby cleared his throat, "come on in."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mystique left the room and walked down the hall to an open window. She jumped out and in mid-air morphed into a raven. She flew around to the other side of the mansion to the school wing. A window was slightly ajar on the second story. The window wasn't open enough for Mystique to fly through, so she carefully morphed back into her scaly blue self while standing on the small window ledge. She then pushed the window open with her foot and slid inside.

When inside Mystique found herself in Ororo Munroe's office. Smiling slyly, she went over to Ororo's desk and began to shuffle through papers. She didn't really care what she grabbed, just anything that would make sense to give Marie for work.

Having taken what she thought was enough materials; Mystique began to get up from behind the desk when she noticed a small set of keys. She didn't know what they went to but figured she would bring them with her. If they did go to a room she needed to get into, the keys would be much easier to use than breaking in would be.

Mystique quietly went out into the hall and walked over to Logan's office. She tried the keys. The fourth key she tried fit in the doorknob and unlocked the door. _"That was easy,"_ she thought.

She was surprised when she walked in the room. She thought is would be very messy when in fact it was spotless. It was so spotless that if it weren't for the strong smell of cigars, she would have thought Logan had never come in there.

She went over to his desk to look for any lesson plans or any homework papers. She found nothing. Opening the drawers, she found four things; dust, a box of cigars, a penthouse magazine, and a textbook on martial arts for Logan's class. The textbook had three thin holes in the cover going all the way through the book. _"Guess he wasn't happy about the book."_ Mystique thought as she threw the book back in the drawer.

Quickly scanning the room for anything else useful, she signed and walked out unsuccessful.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_She awoke to voices in the other room. It took her a moment to remember she was at her Mamma Raven's apartment in New York City. When she finally was fully awake she began to listen carefully to the voices._

"_I'm not sure what will happen," Destiny said, " but Ms Marvel will hurt her. Ms Marvel may kill her" _

"_I won't let that happen Irene. I'll stop Ms Marvel, EVEN IF IT COSTS ME MY LIFE!"_

'_Oh no,' she thought, 'Mama is the only person that is okay with mah bein' a mutant. She's the only one that still loves me. She'll die if she fights Ms Marvel, she's an Avenger!' She heard the words in her head again 'EVEN IF IT COSTS ME MY LIFE'. _

'_Ah'll go find Ms Marvel and take care ah her. She may be strong, but once ah touch her I know I can take her!'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The boy's room was cleaner than Chelsea had expected it to be. John's side was somewhat messy, but Bobby's was very neat.

"Um, Have a seat," Bobby stammered while scratching the back of his neck. Chelsea sat on his bed; he sat down beside her.

"Well I came here because I wanted to show you something," Chelsea began.

"Rogue, I--"

Chelsea put her gloved fingers over Bobby's mouth. "Trust me."

For the first time since she had gotten there, Bobby looked at her in the eyes. He wasn't sure what to say. She took her fingers away from his lips and began to take off the glove. She met his eyes again, "Do you trust me?"

"Of course," He replied. Gently Chelsea touched his cheek with her bare hand. He closed his eyes, waiting for the pain, but it never came. Alarmed he opened his eyes to look at her.

"You lost your powers?"

"That's what I wanted to show you, I didn't loose them; I learned how to shut them off."

"You what?" Bobby asked puzzled.

"I can shut my powers off, or turn them on whenever ah want to."

"Rogue that's great" Bobby hugged her overjoyed. "How did it happen?"

"I think it must be a side effect from the accident," Chelsea lied.

Bobby smiled and hugged her again. After a short while, they slowly pulled apart. With Rogue still in his arms, Bobby smiled happily and moved his eyes from dazing into hers, to looking at her lips. He could finally kiss her without pain.

He pushed his lips to hers. They were warm and thick. He parted his lips and moved his tongue into her mouth. She smiled a bit under his mouth and welcomed his tongue. With one hand on her cheek and one on the small of her back he gently pushed her back until she was laying on the bed with her head on the pillow. Chelsea moved her hands to the back of his neck and began to kiss him deeper. She wrapped one of her legs around his and rubbed his calf with her foot.

When their lips finally parted, Bobby began to move down, kissing her neck. She stretched her head beneath him and he moved down farther to kiss her chest. Chelsea moaned wanting more.

"What about the door? Shouldn't we lock it?" Chelsea asked in a breathy voice.

Bobby stopped kissing her chest and looked at Chelsea's face. He moved his hand from the side of her breast and shot it back behind him toward the door. Instantly the door became frozen to the wall in a huge block of ice. Chelsea looked at the door, then smiled back at Bobby. She moved her hand to his neck, pulled him back down on top of her and kissed him deeply.

While they continued to kiss, Bobby traced his hand down her arm. When he got to her glove, he began to slide it down her arm and off her hand. Then he threw it to the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once again, Rogue lay awake in bed. Her clock flashed 1:18am. She felt like she had been asleep for hours, but it had only been a short while since she had woken to the dream before. She untangled herself again from the sweat-soaked sheets and threw them off her. The dream scared her, but what scared her most was knowing that it really happened. Tears began to fall from her eyes because she knew that the dreams, the memories weren't over. There was still more she had to relive.

"_Trouble with the door Sugah? There—All fixed"_

"_Who…?" the lady lay on the ground scared._

"_Ah'm Rogue, and you, it seems, Dahlin', are a thorn that's been stickin' in our side for a while now! Ah'm here to remove it!" She picked up the lady and threw her into the side of a car._

"_If you want this fight – by heaven you got it!" the lady yelled at her and transformed into Ms Marvel._

_Ms Marvel moved toward her, and punched her in the back so hard that both women flew into the air. Ms Marvel kept pushing her through the air, flying to the golden gate bridge._

"_Got you" Ms Marvel yelled as she slammed her head into the bridge._

_Quickly she took off her glove and said, "Well s'cuse me, sugah – but you got that backwards!" She grabbed Ms Marvel by the face, "Y'see, all I have to do is make flesh to flesh contact an' my mutant power kicks in – absorbin' your powers into me."_

"_AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH………"_

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chelsea moved her hands to his waist and slid her fingers up his stomach under his shirt their lips parted for a moment while Chelsea moved the t-shirt over his head. She threw it to the floor as Bobby wrapped his arm around her waist once more. Chelsea's hands caressed his upper arms and slowly moved to his back. She was surprised at how muscular he was. His biceps were huge, as were the muscles in his back.

Bobby kissed the side of her neck, "I've wanted you for so long".

In response, Chelsea kissed his neck then sucked on his earlobe. When she did this, she could feel his blood begin to rise. Bobby sat up straddling her. He moved his hands to her hips and slowly began to move her nightgown up her body. As he did so, he kissed her body. First, he kissed her thighs, then her hips, then waist, belly button, and so on until the nightgown was off. He kissed her again on the lips, parting them more forcefully this time, then quickly took off his own shorts.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes" she replied.

Bobby smiled and held her head in his hand while he kissed her.

"Oh" she moaned quietly when he entered her. She moved her hands down his spine feeling every vertebrae.

Bobby moved his hand down her side. As he did this, she wrapped her leg around his. Bobby's hand moved down farther still until it rested on her butt. With this, he pushed himself farther into her.

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mystique went to Beast's office next, followed by Kurt's, and finally Xavier's office, a different key fitting into each door. After taking assignments for both classes Marie had with Xavier, Mystique sat down and quickly wrote a note on Xavier's personalized letter paper.

**Dear Marie, **

**I am glad to hear that your trip home was successful. Please stay as long as you like, your family is most important and I know you will have no trouble making up any missed school assignments.**

**Kitty and Logan have both told me that they have nothing you can do outside of class, but they would be happy to work with you to catch up when you return. The remainder of your professors did give me some assignments for you; they are enclosed.**

**Again, do not feel like you have to hurry back to school. If you want to stay with your father for a few extra weeks, please do so. Have fun and enjoy your time with your family. **

**Sincerely,**

**Charles Xavier**

She threw the letter and homework assignments into an envelope and headed for the door. Mystique walked back into Ororo's room, threw the key's back where she found them, and carefully climbed out of the window and onto the ledge. She pushed the window closed with her foot, and holding the envelope in her mouth, jumped off the ledge. Again, in mid-air she morphed into a shiny black raven, still holding the envelope in its beak.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chelsea's body began to tingle. Her breathing was heavy and her chest was heaving. Likewise, Bobby was breathing heavily; beneath her now.

Chelsea had gotten on top of Bobby and was now rocking her hips back and forth. Bobby had his hands firmly on her butt while she did this.

Back and forth.

In and out.

Each time penetrating deeper.

Bobby moaned loudly. He felt like he was going to burst. After a moment his hands tightened on Chelsea's butt and his eyes rolled back .

She could feel him inside her, warm and wet. _"So soon!_" She thought, _"talk about pre-mature"_. Still it was good while it lasted; she just wished it had lasted a bit longer; she was just getting warmed up. But her job was done, she came to his room to ruin Marie and Bobby's relationship; if this didn't do it, nothing would.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"………AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH"

Rogue woke with pain shooting through her body. She got out of bed and ran to the bathroom and threw up. She couldn't fall back asleep after that dream; she knew it. Instead she took a shower and got dressed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The raven flew through the air back to the girls' dormitory. She flew into the open window at the end of the hall and morphed back into Sara. She walked back to her dorm quietly and went inside. Looking at Chelsea's bed, she noticed that Chelsea was not there. _"Damn girl"_, she thought.

-_click_-

The bathroom door opened and Chelsea walked out. Mystique eyed her suspiciously.

"What? I had to pee."

Mystique put the envelope on her nightstand and got into bed. Chelsea did the same and smiled to herself slyly before turning out the light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Writer's note:**

**Well another chapter done. I hope everyone liked it, but since I'm the only one reading this I guess I shouldn't be too worried. I enjoyed it :P . Anyway, here is the scoop on this chapter, yeah there was a sex scene. Hope you liked it and thought it was as realistic as fan fiction would let me go! Also, the parts of Rogue's dream that involved Ms Marvel came from the comic Marvel Superheroes #11. Some of it is direct quotes, some I had to change to fit my story. Sorry this chapter took so long to write. I haven't wanted to write anymore because no one is reading, but I figure, I enjoy writing it, so I'll continue. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**Reviews let me know you are reading and want me to write more.**


End file.
